Ποκαχόντας 3
by MeAgaph
Summary: Αφορμή της παρακάτω ιστορίας είναι το σμίξιμο της Ποκαχόντας με τον Τζον Σμιθ!


ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ 3

ΤΑΞΙΔΙ ΣΤΟ ΑΓΝΩΣΤΟ

ΜΕΤΑ ΤΗΝ ΕΠΙΛΟΓΗ ΤΗΣ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΚΑΙ ΑΦΟΥ ΑΝΕΒΗΚΕ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΣΑΛΠΑΡΕΙ ΣΤΟ ΠΛΟΙΟ ΓΙΑ ΤΗΝ ΕΠΙΣΤΡΟΦΗ ΤΗΣ ΣΤΗΝ ΠΑΤΡΙΔΑ ΤΗΣ , ΕΠΙΣΚΕΠΤΕΤΑΙ ΤΗΝ ΓΙΑΓΙΑ ΙΤΙΑ. ΟΙ ΣΥΜΒΟΥΛΕΣ ΤΗΣ ΓΙΑΓΙΑΣ ΙΤΙΑΣ Ο ΚΑΘΑΡΟΣ ΑΕΡΑΣ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΧΡΩΜΑΤΑ ΤΟΥ ΑΝΕΜΟΥ ΝΑ ΕΙΣΧΩΡΟΥΝ ΣΤΗΝ ΨΥΧΗ ΤΗΣ ΘΑ ΚΑΝΟΥΝ ΤΗΝ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΠΟΛΥ ΣΥΝΤΟΜΑ ΝΑ ΑΛΛΑΞΕΙ ΓΝΩΜΗ ΓΙΑ ΤΗΝ ΤΕΛΕΥΤΑΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΑΠΟΦΑΣΗ ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΚΑΤΑΛΑΒΕΙ ΟΤΙ ΟΙ ΒΙΑΣΤΙΚΕΣ ΑΠΟΦΑΣΕΙΣ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΑΠΟΦΑΣΕΙΣ ΠΟΥ ΑΡΓΑ Η ΓΡΗΓΟΡΑ ΙΣΩΣ ΝΑ ΜΕΤΑΝΙΩΣΕΙΣ.

ΣΤΗΝ ΠΑΤΡΙΔΑ ΤΗΣ

ΜΠΑΜΠΑΣ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ (ΠΟΟΥΑΤΑΝ) «ΝΑ ΤΗ ΗΡΘΕ»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΠΑΤΕΡΑ!»

ΠΟΟΥΑΤΑΝ «ΚΑΛΟΣ ΗΛΘΕΣ. ΒΛΕΠΩ ΔΕΝ ΗΡΘΕΣ ΜΟΝΗ ΣΟΥ. ΔΕΝ ΒΡΗΚΕΣ ΤΟΝ ΒΑΣΗΛΙΑ?»

΄΄ ΕΙΠΕ Ο ΠΑΤΕΡΑΣ ΤΗΣ ΚΟΙΤΑΖΟΝΤΑΣ ΤΟΝ ΤΖΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ ΜΕ ΜΙΣΟ ΜΑΤΙ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΠΑΤΕΡΑ ΟΙ ΔΙΑΠΡΑΓΜΑΤΕΥΣΕΙΣ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΑΝ ΑΛΛΑ ΕΓΩ ΑΠΟΦΑΣΙΣΑ ΝΑ ΖΗΣΩ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΤΖΟΝ.»

ΠΟΟΥΑΤΑΝ «ΝΟΜΙΖΑ ΟΤΙ Ο ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΝΕΚΡΟΣ»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΕΝΟΩ ΤΟΝ ΤΖΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ ΠΑΤΕΡΑ. ΜΙΑΣ ΠΟΥ ΤΟΝ ΕΦΕΡΕ Η ΚΟΥΒΕΝΤΑ ΤΟΝ Κ.ΣΜΙΘ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΖΩΝΤΑΝΟΣ.

''ΤΟΤΕ Ο ΠΑΤΕΡΑΣ ΤΗΣ ΕΣΚΑΣΕ ΕΝΑ ΧΑΜΟΓΕΛΟ ΟΜΩΣ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΤΟΥ ΤΟΝ ΕΚΟΨΕ ΑΠΕΥΘΕΙΑΣ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΜΗΝ ΧΑΙΡΕΣΑΙ ΟΜΩΣ ΓΙΑΤΙ ΜΕΙΝΑΜΕ ΑΠΛΟΣ ΦΙΛΟΙ.

''ΚΑΙ Ο ΠΑΤΕΡΑΣ ΤΗΣ ΚΑΤΕΒΑΣΕ ΤΑ ΜΟΥΤΡΑ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΞΕΡΩ ΟΤΙ ΤΟΝ ΕΧΕΙΣ ΣΕ ΜΕΓΑΛΗ ΕΚΤΙΜΗΣΗ ΓΙΑ ΤΟΤΕ ΠΟΥ ΣΟΥ ΕΣΩΣΕ ΤΗΝ ΖΩΗ ΟΜΩΣ ΤΟ ΝΑ ΜΕΙΝΩ ΜΑΖΙ ΤΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΛΑΘΟΣ.

ΠΟΟΥΑΤΑΝ «ΚΟΡΗ ΜΟΥ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΗ ΝΑ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ ΟΤΙ ΘΕΛΕΙΣ. ΘΥΜΑΣΑΙ? ΔΙΚΟ ΣΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΤΟ ΜΟΝΟΠΑΤΙ!»

ΤΖΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ «ΚΥΡΙΕ ΓΙΑ ΑΥΤΟ ΚΑΙ ΕΓΩ ΕΙΜΑΙ ΔΙΑΤΕΘΗΜΕΝΟΣ ΝΑ ΚΑΝΩ ΤΑ ΠΑΝΤΑ ΓΙΑ ΕΚΕΙΝΗ ΕΠΕΙΔΗ ΤΗΝ ΑΓΑΠΩ.»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΓΙΑ ΑΥΤΟ ΚΑΙ ΘΑ ΖΗΣΟΥΜΕ ΕΔΩ ΣΤΟΝ ΤΟΠΟ ΜΟΥ.

ΤΖΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ «ΠΩΣ? ΜΑ ΠΙΣΤΕΥΑ ΟΤΙ ΘΑ ΕΠΙΣΤΡΕΦΑΜΕ ΠΙΣΩ.

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΝΑΙ ΜΑ ΕΓΩ ΘΕΛΩ ΝΑ ΕΙΜΑΙ ΕΔΩ.»

ΤΖΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ «ΚΑΙ ΕΓΩ ΘΕΛΩ ΝΑ ΕΙΜΑΙ ΣΤΟΝ ΤΟΠΟ ΜΟΥ ΣΤΟ ΛΟΝΔΙΝΟ!»

''ΤΑ ΖΩΑΚΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΣΕ ΟΛΗ ΤΗΝ ΔΙΑΡΚΕΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΚΟΥΒΕΝΤΑΣ ΜΕΤΑΞΥ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ-ΡΟΛΦ ΤΟΥΣ ΚΟΙΤΑΖΑΝ ΚΟΥΝΟΝΤΑΣ ΤΑ ΚΕΦΑΛΙΑ ΠΕΡΑ ΔΩΘΕ ΟΣΠΟΥ ΖΑΛΙΣΤΗΚΑΝ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΝΟΜΙΖΑ ΟΤΙ ΘΑ ΕΚΑΝΕΣ ΤΑ ΠΑΝΤΑ ΓΙΑ ΕΜΕΝΑ»

ΤΖΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ «ΚΑΙ ΘΑ ΚΑΝΩ»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΦΤΑΝΕΙ ΑΡΚΕΤΑ!»

''ΕΙΠΕ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΚΑΙ ΕΦΥΓΕ ΤΡΕΧΟΝΤΑΣ''

(ΤΙΤΛΟΙ ΑΡΧΗΣ) ΤΡΑΓΟΥΔΙ

HEGA HEGA (YA HI YE HEGA) 2

HEGA HEGA (YA HI YE YE HEGA)2

ΜΕΛΩΔΙΑ ΑΡΜΟΝΙΚΗ ΣΤΟΥ ΤΥΜΠΑΝΟΥ ΤΟΥΣ ΡΥΘΜΟΥΣ

ΚΑΡΔΙΟΧΤΥΠΙΑ ΔΥΝΑΤΑ ΣΤΗΣ ΑΓΑΠΗΣ ΤΟΥΣ ΠΑΛΜΟΥΣ

ΣΤΑ ΒΟΥΝΑ ΤΑ ΠΟΙΟ ΨΗΛΑ ΚΑΝΟΥΜΕ ΜΙΑ ΠΡΟΣΕΥΧΗ

Η ΓΑΛΗΝΗ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΖΕΙ ΣΤΟΥ ΑΝΘΡΩΠΟΥ ΤΗΝ ΨΥΧΗ

ΠΡΟΓΟΝΕ ΜΟΥ ΕΣΥ Μ'ΑΚΟΥΣ ΚΑΝΩ ΤΟΥΤΗ ΤΗΝ ΕΥΧΗ

ΝΑ ΑΓΑΠΑΜΕ ΤΟΥΣ ΛΕΥΚΟΥΣ ΤΟΥΣ ΑΝΘΡΩΠΟΥΣ ΤΟΥΣ ΚΑΛΟΥΣ

ΤΟΤΕ Θ'ΑΡΘΟΥΝ ΟΙ ΕΠΟΧΕΣ ΟΠΩΣ ΤΟΝ ΠΑΛΙΟ ΚΑΙΡΟ ΣΤΟΥ ΙΝΔΙΑΝΟΥ ΤΟ ΧΟΡΟ

ΣΤΟΥ ΤΥΜΠΑΝΟΥ ΤΟ ΣΚΟΠΟ.

HEGA HEGA (YA HI YE HEGA ) 2

HEGA HEGA (YA HI YE HEGA) 2

''Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΕΠΙΣΚΕΠΤΕΤΑΙ ΤΗΝ ΓΙΑΓΙΑ ΙΤΙΑ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΓΙΑΓΙΑ ΙΤΙΑ!»

ΙΤΙΑ «ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΜΟΥ ΕΣΥ ΕΙΣΑΙ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΝΑΙ ΕΓΩ ΕΙΜΑΙ ΚΑΛΗ ΜΟΥ ΓΙΑΓΙΑ»

ΙΤΙΑ «ΕΠΕΣΤΡΕΨΕΣ ΜΙΑ ΧΑΡΑ ΒΛΕΠΩ.»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΟΧΙ ΓΙΑ ΠΟΛΥ ΘΑ ΞΑΝΑ ΠΑΩ ΠΙΣΩ ΣΤΟ ΛΟΝΔΙΝΟ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΖΗΣΩ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΤΖΟΝ. ΜΗΝ ΜΕ ΡΩΤΗΣΕΙΣ ΜΕ ΠΟΙΟΝ ΤΖΟΝ»

ΙΤΙΑ «ΑΥΤΗ ΤΗΝ ΦΟΡΑ ΠΟΥ ΘΑ ΠΑΣ ΘΑ ΠΑΡΕΙΣ ΚΑΙ ΚΑΤΙ ΜΑΖΙ ΣΟΥ. ΜΕΣΑ ΣΤΗΝ ΚΟΥΦΑΛΑ ΜΟΥ ΥΠΑΡΧΕΙ ΜΙΑ ΠΥΞΙΔΑ»

''Ο ΜΙΚΟ Ο ΦΛΙΤ ΚΑΙ Ο ΠΕΡΣΙ ΓΟΥΡΛΟΣΑΝ ΤΑ ΜΑΤΙΑ ΤΟΥΣ ΓΙΑΤΙ ΚΑΤΙ ΤΟΥΣ ΘΥΜΗΣΕ ΑΥΤΟ ΚΑΤΙ ΑΠΟ ΤΑ ΠΑΛΙΑ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «Η ΠΥΞΙΔΑ? ΤΕΛΕΥΤΑΙΑ ΦΟΡΑ ΠΟΥ ΤΗΝ ΕΙΔΑ ΗΤΑΝ ΘΑΜΕΝΗ ΣΤΟ ΧΙΟΝΙ»

ΙΤΙΑ «ΑΧΑ ΑΥΤΗ ΔΕΝ ΗΤΑΝ ΠΑΝΤΑ Ο ΟΔΗΓΟΣ ΣΟΥ? ΠΡΟΣΕΞΑ ΟΤΙ ΧΩΡΙΣ ΑΥΤΗ ΤΗΝ ΠΥΞΙΔΑ ΕΧΑΣΕΣ ΤΟΝ ΠΡΟΟΡΙΣΜΟ ΣΟΥ. ΘΑ ΠΑΣ ΠΙΣΩ ΣΤΟ ΛΟΝΔΙΝΟ ΚΑΙ ΘΑ ΠΑΝΤΡΕΥΤΕΙΣ ΤΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ. ΜΕΤΑ ΤΙ ΣΚΟΠΕΥΕΙΣ ΝΑ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ? ΘΑ ΖΗΣΕΙΣ ΕΚΕΙ? ΝΟΜΙΖΑ ΟΤΙ ΔΕΝ ΔΙΑΛΕΞΕΣ ΝΑ ΕΧΕΙΣ ΣΤΟ ΠΛΑΙ ΣΟΥ ΤΟΝ ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΓΙΑΤΙ ΗΤΑΝ ΤΑΞΙΔΙΟΤΗΣ ΚΑΙ ΣΥΝΕΧΩΣ ΘΑ ΤΑΞΙΔΕΥΑΤΕ Η ΑΥΤΟΣ ΘΑ ΤΑΞΙΔΕΥΕ ΚΑΙ ΘΑ ΕΜΕΝΕΣ ΜΟΝΗ ΣΟΥ. ΤΩΡΑ ΟΜΩΣ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΧΕΙΡΟΤΕΡΑ ΘΑ ΖΕΙΣ ΚΑΠΟΥ ΑΛΛΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΕΔΩ ΘΑ ΕΡΧΕΣΑΙ ΜΟΝΟ ΣΤΙΣ ΓΙΟΡΤΕΣ.»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑ «ΑΧ ΓΙΑΓΙΟΥΛΑ ΜΟΥ ΕΧΩ ΤΟΣΟ ΑΓΧΟΣ ΜΗΝ ΜΕ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ ΧΕΙΡΟΤΕΡΑ.»

ΙΤΙΑ «ΚΟΡΗ ΜΟΥ ΘΥΜΗΣΟΥ ΤΟ ΟΝΕΙΡΟ.»

ΤΡΑΓΟΥΔΙ (ΑΚΟΥ ΤΗΝ ΚΑΡΔΙΑ)

''ΤΗΣ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΤΗΣ ΗΡΘΑΝ ΔΙΑΦΟΡΕΣ ΣΚΕΨΕΙΣ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΠΑΡΕΛΘΟΝ ΤΗΣ ΟΜΩΣ ΤΙΣ ΕΞΑΦΑΝΗΣΕ ''

ΙΤΙΑ «ΧΩΡΙΣ ΝΑ ΘΕΛΩ ΝΑ ΣΕ ΤΡΟΜΑΞΩ ΕΚΕΙ ΠΟΥ ΘΑ ΠΑΣ ΠΡΟΣΕΞΕ ΤΟΝ ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ ΑΥΤΟΣ ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΤΑ ΠΑΡΑΤΗΣΕΙ ΕΥΚΟΛΑ!»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΣΕ ΕΥΧΑΡΙΣΤΩ ΓΙΑ ΤΙΣ ΚΑΛΕΣ ΣΥΜΒΟΥΛΕΣ»

''ΕΙΠΕ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΟΛΟ ΕΙΡΩΝΕΙΑ ΚΑΙ ΕΦΥΓΕ. ΤΑ ΛΟΓΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΓΙΑΓΙΑΣ ΙΤΙΑΣ ΤΑΡΑΞΑΝ ΤΗΝ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ. ΕΠΕΙΤΑ ΠΗΓΕ ΣΤΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΝ ΠΑΤΕΡΑ ΤΗΣ ΚΑΙ ΕΙΠΕ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΓΙΑ ΑΛΛΗ ΜΙΑ ΦΟΡΑ ΤΖΟΝ ΘΑ ΜΕ ΣΥΝΟΔΕΨΕΙΣ ΩΣ ΤΟ ΛΟΝΔΙΝΟ. ΑΥΤΗ ΤΗΝ ΦΟΡΑ ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΧΡΕΙΑΣΤΩ ΣΩΜΑΤΟΦΥΛΑΚΑ ΠΑΤΕΡΑ!»

ΠΟΟΥΑΤΑΝ «ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ!»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΘΑ ΕΡΧΟΜΑΙ ΝΑ ΣΑΣ ΒΛΕΠΩ ΣΥΧΝΑ.»

''ΕΙΠΕ ΚΑΙ ΑΠΟΧΑΙΡΕΤΗΣΕ ΤΟΥΣ ΦΙΛΟΥΣ ΤΗΣ''

ΦΙΛΗ ΤΗΣ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ (ΝΑΚΟΜΑ) «ΝΑ ΠΡΟΣΕΧΕΙΣ. ΝΙΩΘΩ ΤΟΣΕΣ ΕΝΟΧΕΣ.»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΓΙΑ ΠΟΙΟ ΠΡΑΓΜΑ?»

''Η ΦΙΛΗ ΤΗΣ ΤΗΝ ΑΠΟΜΑΚΡΥΝΕ ΑΠΟ ΤΟΥΣ ΥΠΟΛΟΙΠΟΥΣ''

ΝΑΚΟΜΑ «ΑΝ ΔΕΝ ΗΜΟΥΝ ΕΓΩ ΤΟΤΕ ΝΑ ΠΩ ΣΤΟΝ ΚΟΚΟΟΥΜ ΝΑ ΨΑΞΕΙ ΝΑ ΣΕ ΒΡΕΙ ΑΝ ΔΕΝ ΗΤΑΝ Ο ΤΟΜΑΣ ΝΑ ΠΥΡΟΒΟΛΙΣΕΙ ΤΟΝ ΚΟΚΟΟΥΜ ΚΑΙ ΥΣΤΕΡΑ ΠΟΥ ΠΙΑΣΑΝ ΟΛΟΙ ΤΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΚΑΙ ΠΟΥ ΕΚΕΙΝΟΣ ΜΠΗΚΕ ΣΤΗΝ ΜΕΣΗ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΣΩΣΕΙ ΤΟΝ ΠΑΤΕΡΑΣ ΣΟΥ ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΤΟΝ ΕΧΑΝΕΣ ΚΑΙ ΤΩΡΑ ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΑΝΑΓΚΑΖΟΣΟΥΝ ΝΑ ΦΥΓΕΙΣ.»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΜΗΝ ΕΧΕΙΣ ΤΥΨΕΙΣ ΟΛΑ ΓΙΑ ΚΑΠΟΙΟ ΛΟΓΟ ΓΙΝΟΝΤΑΙ. ΙΣΩΣ ΑΝ ΚΑΤΕΛΗΓΑ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΝΑ ΕΙΧΑ ΑΛΛΑ ΠΡΟΒΛΗΜΑΤΑ. ΤΩΡΑ ΕΚΕΙΝΟΣ ΘΑ ΤΑΞΙΔΕΥΕΙ ΜΑΖΙ ΜΕ ΤΙΣ ΧΙΛΙΑΔΕΣ ΘΑΥΜΑΣΤΡΙΕΣ ΤΟΥ.»

ΠΟΟΥΑΤΑΝ «ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΘΑ ΧΑΣΕΙΣ ΤΟ ΠΛΟΙΟ»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΕΡΧΟΜΑΙ. ΑΝΤΟΙΟ ΦΙΛΕΝΑΔΑ.»

ΠΟΟΘΑΤΑΝ «Ο ΘΕΟΣ ΜΑΖΙ ΣΑΣ! ΝΑ! ΠΑΡΕ ΚΑΙ ΑΥΤΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΠΡΟΜΗΘΕΙΕΣ ΓΙΑ ΤΟ ΤΑΞΙΔΙ»

''ΚΑΙ ΟΤΑΝ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΑΝΟΙΞΕ ΤΟ ΤΣΟΥΒΑΛΙ ΕΙΔΕ ΤΟΝ ΜΙΚΟ ΜΕΣΑ ΠΟΥ ΕΙΧΕ ΠΡΟΛΑΒΕΙ ΚΑΙ ΤΑ ΕΦΑΓΕ ΟΛΑ. ΤΩΡΑ ΣΤΟ ΧΕΡΙ ΤΟΥ ΚΡΑΤΟΥΣΕ ΤΟ ΤΕΛΕΥΤΑΙΟ ΚΟΜΜΑΤΙ ΠΟΥ ΤΟ ΠΡΟΣΦΕΡΕ ΣΤΗΝ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΜΕ ΦΟΒΙΣΜΕΝΟ ΧΑΜΟΓΕΛΟ.

ΣΤΟ ΛΟΝΔΙΝΟ ΟΛΟΣ Ο ΚΟΣΜΟΣ ΜΙΛΟΥΣΕ ΓΙΑ ΤΟΝ ΓΑΜΟ ΤΗΣ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΥ ΤΖΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ. ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΠΟΥ ΚΑΠΟΥ ΕΚΕΙ ΚΥΚΛΟΦΟΡΟΥΣΕ Ο ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΠΟΥ ΕΤΥΧΕ ΚΑΙ ΕΚΕΙΝΟΣ ΝΑ ΒΡΙΣΚΕΤΑΙ ΕΚΕΙΝΟ ΤΟΝ ΚΑΙΡΟ ΣΤΟ ΛΟΝΔΙΝΟ''

ΛΑΟΣ «ΑΚΟΥΣΑΤΕ ΣΗΜΕΡΑ ΕΠΙΣΤΕΦΕΙ Ο ΤΖΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ ΜΕ ΤΗΝ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ. ΕΔΩ ΘΑ ΓΙΝΕΙ ΚΑΙ Ο ΓΑΜΟΣ ΤΟΥΣ!»

ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ «Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΕΠΙΣΤΡΕΦΕΙ! ΑΥΤΟ ΔΕΝ ΠΡΕΠΕΙ ΝΑ ΤΟ ΧΑΣΩ ΜΕ ΤΙΠΟΤΑ.»

ΜΕΤΑ ΑΠΟ ΛΙΓΕΣ ΩΡΕΣ

ΤΖΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ «ΚΛΕΙΣΕ ΤΗΝ ΠΥΞΙΔΑ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΤΩΡΑ ΚΑΤΕΒΑΙΝΟΥΜΕ!»

''ΚΑΙ ΜΟΛΙΣ ΚΑΤΕΒΗΚΑΝ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΠΛΟΙΟ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «Η ΠΥΞΙΔΑ ΜΕ ΟΔΥΓΕΙ ΠΡΟΣ ΤΑ ΕΚΕΙ.»

ΤΖΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ «ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΣΤΑΣΟΥ!»

ΚΑΙ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΒΡΕΘΗΚΕ ΠΡΟΣΩΠΟ ΜΕ ΠΡΟΣΩΠΟ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ!»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΤΖΟΝ!»

ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ «ΓΙΑ ΛΛΗ ΜΙΑ ΦΟΡΑ ΕΚΠΛΗΣΕΣΑΙ ΠΟΥ ΜΕ ΒΛΕΠΕΙΣ!»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΔΙΚΑΙΟΛΟΓΗΜΕΝΑ. ΔΕΝ ΕΦΥΓΕΣ ΓΙΑ ΤΑ ΜΥΣΤΙΡΙΩΔΗΣ ΤΑΞΙΔΙΑ ΣΟΥ?»

ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ «ΟΠΩΣ ΒΛΕΠΕΙΣ ΕΝΑ ΤΑΞΙΔΙ ΗΤΑΝ ΕΚΕΙΝΟ ΠΟΥ ΜΟΥ ΤΡΑΒΗΞΕ ΤΗΝ ΠΡΟΣΟΧΗ. ΤΟ ΤΑΞΙΔΙ ΣΤΗΝ ΒΙΡΤΖΙΝΙΑ.»

ΤΖΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ «ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΕΠΙΤΕΛΟΥΣ ΣΕ ΒΡΗΚΑ. ΤΙ ΓΙΝΕΤΑΙ ΦΙΛΕ?»

ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ «ΜΙΑ ΧΑΡΑ ΕΣΕΙΣ ΠΩΣ ΑΠΟ ΕΔΩ?»

ΤΖΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ «ΜΗΝ ΜΟΥ ΠΕΙΣ ΟΤΙ ΔΕΝ ΓΝΩΡΙΖΕΙΣ ΓΙΑ ΤΟΝ ΓΑΜΟ ΜΑΣ?»

ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ «ΟΧΙ ΔΕΝ ΕΙΧΑ ΙΔΕΑ!»

''ΗΤΑΝ ΦΑΝΕΡΟ ΟΤΙ Ο ΣΜΙΘ ΕΛΕΓΕ ΨΕΜΑΤΑ. ΤΑ ΖΩΑΚΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΑΜΕΣΩΣ ΞΙΝΗΣΑΝ ΤΑ ΜΟΥΤΡΑ ΤΟΥΣ ΓΙΑΤΙ ΤΟΝ ΤΕΛΕΥΤΑΙΟ ΚΑΙΡΟ ΔΕΝ ΠΟΛΥ ΣΥΜΠΑΘΟΥΣΑΝ ΤΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ. ΕΙΔΙΚΑ Ο ΦΛΙΤ ΠΟΥ ΔΕΝ ΣΥΜΠΑΘΕΙ ΕΥΚΟΛΑ ΤΟΥΣ ΞΕΝΟΥΣ ΦΑΙΝΟΤΑΝ ΟΤΙ ΣΥΜΠΑΘΟΥΣΕ ΠΕΡΙΣΣΟΤΕΡΟ ΤΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ''

ΤΖΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ «ΑΝΤΕ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΠΑΜΕ ΜΑΣ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΕΙ Η Κ.ΤΖΕΙΚΙΝ ΕΧΕΙ ΕΤΟΙΜΑΣΕΙ ΚΑΙ ΤΣΑΙ.»

''ΚΑΙ Ο ΡΟΛΦ ΑΝΟΙΞΕ ΤΗΝ ΠΟΡΤΑ ΤΗΣ ΑΜΑΞΑΣ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΜΠΕΙ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΑΝΤΟΙΟ ΣΜΙΘ»

ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ «ΕΛΠΙΖΩ ΚΑΠΟΙΑ ΜΕΡΑ ΝΑ ΤΑ ΞΑΝΑ ΠΟΥΜΕ»

''ΚΑΙ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΧΩΡΙΣ ΝΑ ΠΕΙ ΛΕΞΗ ΜΠΗΚΕ ΣΤΗΝ ΑΜΑΞΑ.

ΣΤΟΝ ΔΡΟΜΟ ΤΟΥΣ ,ΤΟΥΣ ΣΤΑΜΑΤΗΣΕ Ο ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ ΠΟΥ ΜΟΛΙΣ ΕΙΧΕ ΑΠΟΦΥΛΑΚΙΣΤΕΙ''

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΘΑ ΑΡΧΙΣΩ ΝΑ ΠΙΣΤΕΥΩ ΟΤΙ ΔΕΝ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΤΥΧΑΙΟ ΠΟΥ ΣΥΝΑΝΤΙΟΜΑΣΤΕ ΤΟΣΟ ΣΥΧΝΑ. ΤΟ ΔΙΚΑΣΤΗΡΙΟ ΜΕ ΑΦΗΣΕ ΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΟ. Ο ΧΡΥΣΟΣ ΥΠΑΡΧΕΙ ΠΟΛΥ ΠΡΙΝ ΓΕΝΝΗΘΕΙΣ ΕΣΥ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ. ΤΩΡΑ ΕΙΜΑΙ ΠΕΠΙΣΜΕΝΟΣ ΟΤΙ Ο ΒΑΣΗΛΙΑΣ ΘΑ ΜΕ ΚΑΝΕΙ ΛΟΡΔΟ.»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΑΘΛΙΕ!»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΝΑΙ ΕΤΣΙ ΜΕ ΛΕΝΕ ΟΛΟΙ ΟΜΩΣ ΔΕΝ ΕΙΜΑΙ ΕΓΩ ΑΥΤΟΣ ΠΟΥ ΠΡΟΔΩΣΕ ΜΙΑ ΕΡΩΤΕΥΜΕΝΗ ΚΑΡΔΙΑ!»

'' Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΑΜΕΣΩΣ ΚΑΤΕΒΑΣΕ ΤΑ ΜΟΥΤΡΑ ΤΗΣ ΚΑΙ ΣΑΝ ΕΚΑΝΕ ΝΑ ΦΥΓΕΙ ΕΙΔΕ ΤΟΝ ΜΙΚΟ ΑΝΕΒΑΣΜΕΝΟ ΣΕ ΕΝΑ ΔΕΝΤΡΟ ΝΑ ΤΡΩΕΙ ΚΑΤΙ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΝ ΠΕΡΣΙ ΑΠΟ ΚΑΤΩ ΝΑ ΓΑΒΓΙΖΕΙ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΜΙΚΟ ΕΛΑ ΠΑΜΕ.»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΤΑ ΞΑΝΑ ΛΕΜΕ ΠΟΛΥ ΣΥΝΤΟΜΑ»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΤΟ ΧΑΣΟΥΜΕ»

''ΟΤΑΝ ΕΥΤΑΣΑΝ ΣΤΟ ΣΠΙΤΙ ΤΟΥ ΡΟΛΦ ΤΟΥΣ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΕ ΑΠ ΕΞΩ Η Κ.ΤΖΕΚΙΝ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΠΡΟΙΝ ΣΩΜΑΤΟΦΥΛΑΚΑ ΤΗΣ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ''

Κ.ΤΖΕΚΙΝ «ΗΡΘΑΤΕ? ΔΩΞΑ ΤΟ ΘΕΟ ΓΙΑΤΙ ΑΡΓΗΣΑΤΕ?»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΣΤΟ ΔΡΟΜΟ ΜΑΣ ΣΥΝΑΝΤΗΣΑΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ.»

Κ.ΤΖΕΚΙΝ « ΟΧΙ ΘΕΕ ΜΟΥ ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΓΛΥΤΩΣΟΥΜΕ ΑΠΟ ΑΥΤΟΝ»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΠΟΛΥ ΦΟΒΑΜΑΙ ΠΩΣ ΟΧΙ. ΕΙ! ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΤΙ ΕΧΕΙΣ ΚΑΙ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΣΚΕΠΤΙΚΗ?»

''Η Κ. ΤΖΕΚΙΝ ΞΕΡΟΒΗΞΕ ΚΑΙ ΕΙΠΕ ΣΤΑ ΖΩΑΚΙΑ''

Κ.ΤΖΕΚΙΝ «ΕΛΑΤΕ ΠΑΜΕ ΓΙΑ ΤΣΑΙ ΚΑΙ ΣΑΝΤΟΥΙΤΣΑΚΙΑ!»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΕΓΩ? ΣΚΕΠΤΙΚΗ?»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΔΕΝ ΠΙΣΤΕΥΩ ΝΑ ΤΑΡΑΧΤΗΚΕΣ ΠΟΥ ΕΙΔΕΣ ΤΟΝ...»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΤΟΝ ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ.»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΕΛΕΓΑ ΑΥΤΟΝ»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΕΛΑ ΤΩΡΑ ΡΟΛΦ ΜΗΝ ΜΟΥ ΠΕΙΣ ΟΤΙ ΖΗΛΕΥΕΙΣ ΤΟΝ ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ?»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΚΑΠΟΤΕ ΕΙΣΑΣΤΑΝ ΜΑΖΙ»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΠΑΕΙ ΚΑΙΡΟΣ ΑΠΟ ΤΟΤΕ! ΕΙΧΕ ΕΡΘΕΙ ΣΤΗ ΒΙΡΤΖΙΝΙΑ ΕΚΕΙ ΟΠΟΥ ΖΩ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΒΡΕΙ ΧΡΥΣΑΦΙ.»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΚΑΙ ΒΡΗΚΕ ΕΣΕΝΑ ΟΛΟΚΛΗΡΟ ΘΥΣΑΥΡΟ ΔΕΝ ΤΟΥ ΕΦΤΑΝΕ ΑΥΤΟ? ΓΙΑΤΙ ΕΦΥΓΕ ΚΑΙ ΣΕ ΠΑΡΑΤΗΣΕ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΔΕΝ ΕΓΙΝΑΝ ΕΤΣΙ ΤΑ ΠΡΑΓΜΑΤΑ. ΤΟΝ ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΟΛΟΙ ΤΟΝ ΝΟΜΙΖΑΝ ΓΙΑ ΝΕΚΡΟ»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΕΤΣΙ ΣΑΣ ΕΙΧΕ ΠΑΡΑΜΥΘΙΑΣΕΙ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΓΙΑΤΙ ΘΕΣ ΝΑ ΜΑΘΕΙΣ ΑΦΟΥ ΔΕΝ ΜΕ ΑΦΗΝΕΙΣ ΝΑ ΣΟΥ ΤΑ ΕΞΗΓΗΣΩ?»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΕΠΕΙΔΗ ΞΕΡΩ ΟΤΙ Ο,ΤΙ ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΣΟΥ ΕΙΠΕ ΑΥΤΟΣ ΘΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΨΕΜΑΤΑ.»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΣΗΜΑΣΙΑ ΔΕΝ ΕΧΕΙ ΤΙ ΜΟΥ ΕΙΠΕ ΑΛΛΑ ΤΙ ΕΙΔΑΝ ΤΑ ΜΑΤΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΠΙΣΤΕΨΕΜΕ ΕΙΔΑΝ ΠΟΛΛΑ»

''ΕΙΠΕ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΚΑΙ ΚΛΕΙΔΩΘΗΚΕ ΣΤΟ ΔΩΜΑΤΙΟ ΤΗΣ.

ΣΤΗΝ ΒΙΡΤΖΙΝΙΑ Ο ΜΠΑΜΠΑΣ ΤΗΣ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΚΟΥΡΑΣΜΕΝΟΣ ΠΙΑ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΘΕΜΑ ΤΟΥ ΧΡΥΣΑΦΙΟΥ ΕΒΑΛΕ ΤΟΥΣ ΑΝΤΡΕΣ ΤΟΥ ΝΑ ΣΚΑΨΟΥΝ ΜΗΠΩΣ ΚΑΙ ΒΡΟΥΝ ΚΑΤΙ ΚΑΙ ΤΟ ΠΑΡΑΔΩΣΟΥΝ.

ΣΤΟ ΛΟΝΔΙΝΟ Ο ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΕΜΕΝΕ ΣΤΟ ΣΠΙΤΙ ΤΟΥ ΠΑΛΙΟΥ ΤΟΥ ΦΙΛΟΥ ΤΟΜΑΣ ΙΣΑ – ΙΣΑ ΜΕΧΡΙ ΝΑ ΔΕΙ ΤΗΝ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΝΑ ΠΑΝΤΡΕΥΕΤΕ ΚΑΙ ΜΕΤΑ ΘΑ ΕΦΕΥΓΕ ΓΙΑ ΤΑ ΞΕΝΑ. ΣΕ ΠΕΡΙΠΤΩΣΗ ΠΟΥ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΘΑ ΕΠΕΛΕΓΕ ΤΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΕΚΕΙΝΟΣ ΘΑ ΚΑΘΟΤΑΝ ΕΙΤΕ ΣΤΗΝ ΑΓΓΛΙΑ ΜΑΖΙ ΤΗΣ ΕΙΤΕ ΣΤΗΝ ΔΙΚΗ ΤΗΣ ΤΗΝ ΠΑΤΡΙΔΑ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΕΚΕΙΝΗ ΕΥΤΙΧΙΣΜΕΝΗ''

ΣΤΟ ΣΠΙΤΙ ΤΟΥ ΤΟΜΑΣ

ΤΟΜΑΣ «ΕΛΑ ΠΙΕΣ ΚΑΤΙ ΖΕΣΤΟ ΘΑ ΣΟΥ ΚΑΝΕΙ ΚΑΛΟ.»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΤΗΝ ΑΦΗΣΑ ΜΑΖΙ ΤΟΥ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΖΗΣΕΙ ΕΥΤΙΧΙΣΜΕΝΗ ΚΑΙ ΤΩΡΑ ΤΗΝ ΒΡΗΣΚΩ ΕΔΩ. ΤΟ ΚΑΤΑΛΑΒΑΙΝΕΙΣ ΘΑ ΠΑΝΤΡΕΥΤΕΙ ΜΑΖΙ ΤΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΘΑ ΖΗΣΟΥΝ ΕΔΩ. ΜΟΥ ΕΙΠΕ ΟΤΙ ΒΑΔΙΖΑΜΕ ΣΤΟ ΙΔΙΟ ΜΟΝΟΠΑΤΙ ΑΛΛΑ ΤΕΛΙΚΑ ΒΡΗΚΕ ΠΟΥ ΑΝΟΙΚΕΙ! ΔΕΝ ΕΙΝΑΙ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΠΟΥ ΗΞΕΡΑ»

ΤΟΜΑΣ «ΦΙΛΕ Η ΑΠΟΣΤΑΣΗ ΣΚΟΤΩΝΕΙ ΤΟΝ ΕΡΩΤΑ. ΑΡΓΗΣΕΣ ΚΑΙ ΦΕΡΘΗΚΕΣ ΚΑΙ ΕΓΩΙΣΤΗΚΑ»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΣΟΥ ΔΗΝΩ ΤΟΝ ΛΟΓΟ ΜΟΥ ΤΟΜΑΣ ΟΤΙ ΑΝ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΕΠΕΣΤΡΕΦΕ ΣΕ ΕΜΕΝΑ ΘΑ ΕΚΑΝΑ ΚΑΘΕ ΜΕΡΑ ΤΟ ΘΕΛΗΜΑ ΤΗΣ»

''ΣΤΟ ΣΠΙΤΙ ΤΟΥ ΡΟΛΦ Ο ΜΙΚΟ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΠΕΡΣΙ ΚΥΝΗΓΙΟΝΤΟΥΣΑΝ ΓΙΑ ΜΕΡΙΚΑ ΒΑΤΟΜΟΥΡΑ ΟΣΠΟΥ ΕΠΕΣΑΝ ΑΠΟ ΤΙΣ ΣΚΑΛΕΣ. Ο ΜΙΚΟ ΤΑ ΕΙΧΕ ΦΑΕΙ ΟΛΑ ΑΛΛΑ ΣΤΟ ΠΑΤΩΜΑ ΗΤΑΝ ΤΟ ΤΕΛΕΥΤΑΙΟ. Ο ΜΙΚΟ ΤΟ ΠΡΟΣΦΕΡΕ ΣΤΟΝ ΠΕΡΣΙ ΚΑΙ ΑΜΕΣΩΣ ΜΕΤΑ ΤΟ ΕΦΑΓΕ Ο ΙΔΙΟΣ ΤΟΥ''

ΠΕΡΣΙ «ΓΑΒ ΓΑΒ»

Κ.ΤΖΕΚΙΝ «ΕΤΣΙ ΤΣΑΚΩΝΕΣΤΕ ΚΑΘΕ ΜΕΡΑ ΕΣΕΙΣ? ΡΟΛΦ! ΠΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ? ΤΑ ΓΥΑΛΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΤΑ ΦΟΡΑΩ.»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΚΛΕΙΔΩΘΗΚΕ ΣΤΟ ΔΩΜΑΤΙΟ ΤΗΣ.»

Κ.ΤΖΕΚΙΝ «ΚΑΒΓΑΣ ΜΟΥ ΜΥΡΙΖΕΤΑΙ»

''ΣΤΟ ΔΩΜΑΤΙΟ ΤΗΣ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΗΤΑΝ ΑΝΕΒΑΣΜΕΝΗ ΣΤΟ ΠΑΡΑΘΥΡΟ ΚΑΙ ΚΟΙΤΟΥΣΕ ΑΠ ΕΞΩ. ΤΟ ΙΔΙΟ ΚΑΙ Ο ΣΜΙΘ ΣΤΟ ΔΩΜΑΤΙΟ ΠΟΥ ΤΟΥ ΠΡΟΣΦΕΡΕ Ο ΤΟΜΑΣ.

ΑΡΓΑ ΤΟ ΒΡΑΔΥ Ο ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ ΜΠΗΚΕ ΚΡΥΦΑ ΣΤΟ ΣΠΙΤΙ ΤΟΥ ΡΟΛΦ ΚΑΙ ΑΠΗΓΑΓΕ ΤΑ ΖΩΑΚΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΚΑΙ ΠΛΗΡΩΣΕ ΚΑΠΟΙΟΥΣ ΑΝΤΡΕΣ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΑΠΑΓΑΓΟΥΝ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ! ΕΙΣΕΒΑΛΑΝ ΜΕΣΑ ΚΑΙ ΜΕ ΕΝΑ ΜΑΝΤΙΛΙ ΤΟΥΣ ΥΠΝΟΤΙΣΑΝ. Ο ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ ΠΡΙΝ ΦΥΓΕΙ ΑΦΗΣΕ ΚΑΙ ΕΝΑ ΣΗΜΕΙΩΜΑ ΠΟΥ ΕΛΕΓΕ''

ΑΝ ΘΕΣ ΝΑ ΤΟΥΣ ΒΡΕΙΣ ΖΩΝΤΑΝΟΥΣ ΚΑΝΕ ΚΑΤΙ ΩΣΤΕ ΝΑ ΒΡΕΙΣ ΤΟΝ ΧΡΥΣΟ ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΤΟΝ ΑΝΤΑΛΑΞΕΙΣ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΖΩΑΚΙΑ ΣΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΝ ΑΓΑΠΗΤΙΚΟ ΣΟΥ. ΣΥΝΑΝΤΙΣΗ ΣΤΟ ΒΑΛΤΟ.

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «Κ. ΤΖΕΚΙΝ!»

''ΤΗΣ ΚΥΡΙΑΣ ΤΖΕΚΙΝ ΤΗΣ ΕΠΕΣΕ ΕΝΑ ΒΑΖΟ ΑΠΟ ΤΑ ΧΕΡΙΑ ΚΑΙ ΣΤΗΝ ΣΥΝΕΧΕΙΑ ΠΗΓΕ ΣΤΗ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΜΕ ΒΓΑΛΜΕΝΑ ΓΥΑΛΙΑ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «Κ. ΤΖΕΚΙΝ ΔΙΑΒΑΣΤΕ ΤΟ ΓΡΑΜΜΑ ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΩ ΕΓΩ.»

''Η Κ.ΤΖΕΚΙΝ ΠΡΟΣΠΑΘΗΣΕ ΝΑ ΤΟ ΔΙΑΒΑΣΕΙΣ ΑΛΛΑ ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΣΕ ΔΙΟΤΙ ΔΕΝ ΦΟΡΟΥΣΕ ΤΑ ΓΥΑΛΙΑ ΤΗΣ. ΟΤΑΝ ΤΟ ΚΑΤΑΛΑΒΕ ΤΟΤΕ ΤΑ ΦΟΡΕΣΕ ΚΑΙ ΤΟ ΔΙΑΒΑΣΕ''

Κ.ΤΖΕΚΙΝ «ΘΕΕ ΜΟΥ ΚΡΑΤΑΝΕ ΟΜΟΙΡΟ ΤΟΝ ΤΖΟΝΙ ΚΑΙ ΤΑ ΖΩΑΚΙΑ ΣΟΥ»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΟΜΟΙΡΟ? ΠΟΙΟΣ ΠΟΥ?

Κ.ΤΖΕΚΙΝ «Ο ΡΑΤΛΙΦ ΣΤΟ ΒΑΛΤΟ.»

ΣΕ ΜΙΑ ΑΠΟΘΗΚΗ

ΡΟΛΦ «ΒΓΑΛΤΕ ΜΑΣ ΑΠΟ ΕΔΩ»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΟΧΙ ΠΡΩΤΟΥ ΠΙΑΣΩ ΣΤΑ ΧΕΡΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΤΟ ΧΡΥΣΑΦΙ.»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΘΑ ΑΥΤΟΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΑΦΕΙΣ»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΑΝ ΔΕΝ ΕΡΘΟΥΝ ΤΑ ΠΡΑΓΜΑΤΑ ΟΠΩΣ ΤΑ ΘΕΛΩ ΕΓΩ ΞΕΧΝΑ ΤΟΝ ΟΝΕΙΡΕΜΕΝΟ ΣΟΥ ΓΑΜΟ ΚΑΙ ΤΑ ΖΩΑΚΙΑ ΝΑ ΣΤΑΜΑΤΗΣΟΥΝ ΝΑ ΜΑΛΩΝΟΥΝ ΓΙΑΤΙ ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΖΗΣΟΥΝΕ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΧΑΡΟΥΝ ΚΑΙ ΑΛΛΟ ΦΑΙ, ΕΙΔΗΚΑ ΑΥΤΟΣ Ο ΦΑΤΑΟΥΛΑΣ.»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΜΗΝ ΑΓΓΙΞΕΙΣ ΤΟΝ ΜΙΚΟ»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «Α! ΝΑΙ Ο ΜΙΚΟ ΣΥΝΤΟΜΑ ΘΑ ΒΡΙΣΚΕΤΑΙ ΣΤΟ ΣΤΟΜΑΧΙ ΤΟΥ ΑΛΙΓΑΤΟΡΑ ΠΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΑΠΕΝΑΝΤΙ ΣΤΟ ΒΑΛΤΟ»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΟΧΙ!»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΑΝ ΟΜΩΣ Η ΑΓΑΠΗΤΙΚΙΑ ΣΟΥ ΚΑΝΕΙ ΟΤΙ ΤΗΣ ΠΩ ΤΟΤΕ ΘΑ ΓΛΥΤΩΣΕΤΕ ΟΛΟΙ ΣΑΣ. ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΔΟΥΜΕ ΤΙ ΘΑ ΠΡΟΤΗΜΗΣΕΙ ΤΕΛΙΚΑ.»

''ΣΤΟ ΣΠΙΤΙ ΤΟΥ ΡΟΛΦ ΕΠΙΚΡΑΤΟΥΣΕ ΠΑΝΙΚΟΣ. ΠΑΝΩ ΕΚΕΙ ΣΤΗΝ ΠΙΟ ΑΚΑΤΑΛΛΗΛΗ ΣΤΙΓΜΗ ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΤΗΚΕ ΚΑΙ Ο ΣΜΙΘ ΜΕ ΕΝΑ ΜΠΟΥΚΕΤΟ ΛΟΥΛΟΥΔΙΑ.''

ΣΜΙΘ «ΑΥΤΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΓΙΑ ΕΣΕΝΑ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΕΣΥ ΕΛΕΙΠΕΣ ΤΩΡΑ»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΔΕΝ ΦΑΝΗΚΕ ΝΑ ΧΑΡΗΚΕΣ»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΕΓΩ ΦΕΥΓΩ»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΣΤΑΣΟΥ ΜΗΝ ΦΕΥΓΕΙΣ»

''ΕΙΠΕ ΚΑΙ ΠΕΤΑΞΕ ΤΑ ΛΟΥΛΟΥΔΙΑ. Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΠΗΡΕ ΤΟΥΣ ΔΡΟΜΟΥΣ. ΠΡΟΤΙΜΗΣΕ ΤΕΤΟΙΑ ΣΤΙΓΜΗ ΝΑ ΑΠΟΦΥΓΕΙ ΤΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΜΗΝ ΣΥΝΕΧΙΣΕΙ ΝΑ ΤΟΝ ΒΛΕΠΕΙ ΜΕ ΑΠΟΤΕΛΕΣΜΑ ΝΑ ΜΗΝ ΚΥΛΙΣΕΙ ΣΕ ΑΥΤΟΝ.

ΕΞΩ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΣΠΙΤΙ ΤΟΥ ΡΟΛΦ Ο ΣΜΙΘ ΑΡΠΑΞΕ ΤΟ ΧΕΡΙ ΤΗΣ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΚΑΙ ΕΚΕΙΝΗ ΣΤΑΜΑΤΗΣΕ ΑΠΟΤΟΜΑ ΚΑΙ ΤΟ ΚΟΙΤΟΥΣΕ. ΣΑΝ ΝΑ ΤΑ ΕΠΑΝΑΣΥΝΔΕΑΝ ΤΑ ΦΥΛΑ ΤΟΥ ΑΝΕΜΟΥ ΤΑ ΧΕΡΙΑ ΤΟΥΣ ΕΜΕΙΝΑΝ ΑΚΙΝΗΤΑ''

ΣΜΙΘ «ΜΗΝ ΦΕΥΓΕΙΣ. ΠΕΣ ΜΟΥ ΤΙ ΤΡΕΧΕΙ ΚΑΙ ΕΓΩ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ ΝΑ ΒΟΗΘΗΣΩ.»

ΣΤΗΝ ΒΙΡΤΖΙΝΙΑ

ΝΑΚΟΜΑ «ΜΕΓΑΛΕ ΑΡΧΗΓΕ ΘΕΛΩ ΝΑ ΠΑΩ ΕΚΕΙ ΠΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ. ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΣΥΝΤΡΟΦΟ ΜΟΥ ΤΣΑΚΩΘΗΚΑΜΕ ΚΑΙ ΘΕΛΩ ΟΠΩΣ ΚΑΙ ΔΗΠΟΤΕ ΝΑ ΤΗΝ ΔΩ.»

ΠΟΟΥΑΤΑΝ «ΝΑΚΟΜΑ ΘΑ ΠΑΣ ΝΑ ΤΗΝ ΒΡΕΙΣ ΚΑΙ ΘΑ ΤΗΣ ΔΩΣΕΙΣ ΑΥΤΟ»

''ΗΤΑΝ ΕΝΑ ΜΠΑΟΥΛΟ ΞΕΘΩΡΙΑΣΜΕΝΟ ΜΕ ΧΡΥΣΟ''

ΠΟΟΥΑΤΑΝ «ΕΙΝΑΙ ΤΟ ΧΡΥΣΑΦΙ ΠΟΥ ΑΝΑΖΗΤΟΥΣΑΝ ΤΑ ΧΛΟΜΑ ΠΡΟΣΩΠΑ.»

ΛΟΝΔΙΝΟ

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΣΕ ΑΦΗΝΩ ΝΑ ΕΡΘΕΙΣ ΜΑΖΙ ΜΟΥ ΑΛΛΑ ΘΑ ΣΟΥ ΖΗΤΗΣΩ ΝΑ ΜΗΝ ΜΟΥ ΜΙΛΑΣ ΓΙΑ ΛΙΓΟ. ΕΙΜΑΙ ΧΑΛΙΑ. ΑΠΗΓΑΓΑΝ ΤΟΥΣ ΜΙΚΡΟΥΣ ΜΟΥ ΦΙΛΟΥΣ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΝ ΑΝΤΡΑ ΤΗΣ ΖΩΗΣ ΜΟΥ. ΤΙ ΘΑ ΚΑΝΩ ΑΥΡΙΟ ΕΙΝΑΙ Ο ΓΑΜΟΣ ΜΑΣ.»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΘΑ ΤΟΥΣ ΒΡΟΥΜΕ. ΣΥΓΝΩΜΗ ΑΝ ΣΕ ΕΝΟΧΛΕΙ ΠΟΥ ΡΩΤΑΩ ΟΜΩΣ ΘΕΛΩ ΝΑ ΣΕ ΔΩ ΝΑ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΚΑΛΑ. ΑΝ ΓΙΝΕΙ ΑΥΤΟ ΘΑ ΕΙΜΑΙ ΚΑΙ ΕΓΩ ΚΑΛΑ. ΜΕ ΑΦΗΝΕΙΣ ΝΑ ΣΕ ΒΩΗΘΗΣΩ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΝΑΙ ΤΑ ΕΙΠΑΜΕ ΑΥΤΑ!»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΤΕΛΕΙΑ ΑΡΑ ΞΕΚΙΝΑΜΕ?»

ΤΡΑΓΟΥΔΙ

ΜΟΝΟΙ ΠΕΡΠΑΤΑΜΕ ΕΔΩ ΔΡΟΜΟ ΓΙΑ ΤΟΝ ΓΥΡΙΣΜΟ

ΒΡΕΞΕΙ Η ΧΙΟΝΙΣΕΙ ΔΕΝ ΑΛΛΑΖΕΙ

ΑΠΟΣΤΟΛΗ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΑΥΤΗ ΘΑ ΤΗΝ ΒΓΑΛΩ ΚΑΘΑΡΗ

ΤΗΝ ΚΑΡΔΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΝΑ ΠΡΟΔΩΣΩ ΔΕΝ ΠΕΙΡΑΖΕΙ

ΤΙ ΘΑ ΦΕΡΕΙ ΤΩΡΑ ΑΥΤΟ

ΤΟ ΤΑΞΙΔΙ ΣΤΟ ΑΓΝΩΣΤΟ ΣΤΟ ΑΓΝΩΣΤΟ

ΜΙΑ ΣΤΙΓΜΗ ΕΙΝ' ΑΡΚΕΤΗ ΓΙΑ ΤΗΝ ΑΡΧΗ

ΚΑΤΙ ΘΑ ΒΡΕΙ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΜΟΥ ΠΕΙ

ΤΙ ΘΑ ΦΕΡΕΙ ΤΩΡΑ ΑΥΤΟ

ΤΙ ΘΑ ΜΟΥ ΦΕΡΕΙ ΣΕ ΡΩΤΩ

ΓΙΑΤΙ ΝΑ ΜΟΥ ΣΥΜΒΕΙ

ΞΕΡΩ ΗΡΘΕ ΜΕΧΡΙ ΕΔΩ ΤΑΞΙΔΙ ΤΟΣΟ ΜΑΚΡΙΝΟ

ΓΙΑΤΙ ΑΡΑΓΕ ΑΥΤΟ ΝΑ ΜΟΥ ΤΟ ΚΑΝΕΙ

ΜΑΖΙ ΘΑ ΠΟΛΕΜΙΣΟΥΜΕ ΝΑ ΦΥΓΕΙ ΤΟ ΚΑΚΟ

ΘΑ ΝΙΚΗΣΟΥΜΕ ΜΟΥ ΛΕΕΙ ΚΑΙ ΓΕΛΑΕΙ

ΤΙ ΘΑ ΦΕΡΕΙ ΤΩΡΑ ΑΥΤΟ

ΤΟ ΤΑΞΙΔΙ ΣΤΟ ΑΓΝΩΣΤΟ ΣΤΟ ΑΓΝΩΣΤΟ

ΜΙΑ ΣΤΙΓΜΗ ΕΙΝ 'ΑΡΚΕΤΗ ΓΙΑ ΤΗΝ ΑΡΧΗ

ΚΑΤΙ ΘΑ ΒΡΕΙ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΜΟΥ ΠΕΙ

ΤΙ ΘΑ ΦΕΡΕΙ ΤΩΡΑ ΑΥΤΟ

ΤΙ ΘΑ ΜΟΥ ΦΕΡΕΙ ΣΕ ΡΩΤΩ

ΤΙ ΘΑ ΦΕΡΕΙ ΣΕ ΡΩΤΩ.

ΔΡΟΜΟ ΠΗΡΑ ΜΑΚΡΙΝΟ

ΓΙΑ ΕΝΑΝ ΙΕΡΟ ΣΚΟΠΟ

ΝΑ ΤΟΥΣ ΣΩΣΩ ΠΡΟΣΠΑΘΩ

Η ΝΑ ΑΥΤΟΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΑΦΩ

ΤΙ ΝΑ ΦΙΛΑΕΙ ΤΟ ΤΑΞΙΔΙ ΑΥΤΟ ΓΙΑ ΕΜΕΝΑ

ΕΙΝΑΙ ΟΛΑ ΣΤΗΜΕΝΑ ΣΕ ΑΥΤΟ.

''ΞΕΚΙΝΗΣΑΝ ΛΟΙΠΟΝ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΠΑΝ ΣΤΗΝ ΒΙΡΤΖΙΝΙΑ ΕΝΑ ΤΑΞΙΔΙ ΛΑΝΘΑΣΜΕΝΟ ΓΙΑΤΙ Ο ΧΡΥΣΟΣ ΔΕΝ ΒΡΙΣΚΟΤΑΝ ΕΚΕΙ.

ΚΑΙ ΕΝΩ ΑΥΤΟΙ ΞΕΚΙΝΗΣΑΝ Η ΝΑΚΟΜΑ ΕΙΧΕ ΦΤΑΣΕΙ ΣΤΟ ΛΟΝΔΙΝΟ ΜΕ ΔΥΟ ΣΩΜΑΤΟΦΥΛΑΚΕΣ ΚΑΙ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΧΡΥΣΟ.

ΟΤΑΝ ΕΦΤΑΣΕ ΣΥΝΑΝΤΙΣΕ ΤΟΝ ΤΟΜΑΣ''

ΤΟΜΑΣ «ΓΕΙΑ ΣΟΥ ΚΑΠΟΥ ΣΕ ΞΕΡΩ ΕΣΕΝΑ!»

ΝΑΚΟΜΑ «ΝΑΙ ΚΑΙ ΕΓΩ ΤΟ ΙΔΙΟ. ΝΑ ΣΟΥ ΠΩ ΞΕΡΕΙΣ ΤΗΝ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ?»

ΤΟΜΑΣ «ΦΥΣΙΚΑ. ΕΓΩ ΕΙΜΑΙ Ο ΤΟΜΑΣ Ο ΦΙΛΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ!»

ΝΑΚΟΜΑ «ΝΑΙ ΣΩΣΤΑ. ΜΗΠΩΣ ΞΕΡΕΙΣ ΠΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ?»

ΤΟΜΑΣ «ΤΕΛΕΥΤΑΙΑ Ο ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΘΑ ΠΗΓΑΙΝΕ ΝΑ ΤΗΝ ΒΡΕΙ ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΤΗΣ ΜΙΛΗΣΕΙ ΑΝΟΙΧΤΑ.»

ΝΑΚΟΜΑ «ΞΕΡΕΙΣ ΠΟΥ?»  
>ΤΟΜΑΣ «ΕΛΑ ΜΑΖΙ ΜΟΥ»<p>

ΣΤΗΝ ΑΠΟΘΗΚΗ

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΒΛΕΠΩ Η ΦΙΛΕΝΑΔΑ ΣΑΣ ΕΚΑΝΕ Ο,ΤΙ ΤΗΣ ΕΙΠΑ. ΑΤΟΜΑ ΠΟΥ ΕΒΑΛΑ ΝΑ ΤΗΝ ΠΑΡΑΚΟΛΟΥΘΗΣΟΥΝ ΜΟΥ ΕΙΠΑΝ ΠΩΣ ΞΕΚΙΝΗΣΕ ΓΙΑ ΤΗΝ ΠΑΤΡΙΔΑ ΤΗΣ ΜΑΖΙ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΝΕΑΡΟ ΣΜΙΘ.»

΄Ό ΡΟΛΦ ΠΟΥ ΤΟ ΑΚΟΥΣΕ ΑΥΤΟ ΚΑΤΕΒΑΣΕ ΤΟ ΚΕΦΑΛΙ ΚΑΙ Ο ΦΛΙΤ ΠΟΥ ΒΡΙΣΚΟΤΑΝ ΣΕ ΕΝΑ ΚΛΟΥΒΙ ΑΡΧΙΣΕ ΝΑ ΤΙΤΙΒΙΖΕΙ

Ο ΜΙΚΟ ΚΑΙ Ο ΠΕΡΣΙ ΗΤΑΝ ΜΕΣΑ ΣΕ ΚΑΣΟΝΙΑ ΚΑΛΑ ΚΛΕΙΔΩΜΕΝΑ ΚΑΙ Ο ΠΕΡΣΙ ΣΚΟΥΝΤΟΥΣΕ ΜΕ ΝΟΗΜΑ ΤΟΝ ΜΙΚΟ ΣΑ ΝΑ ΤΟΥ ΕΛΕΓΕ «ΑΝΤΕ ΦΑΕ ΤΑ ΞΥΛΑ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΑΠΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΩΘΟΥΜΕ»΄΄

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΠΟΛΥ ΣΥΝΤΟΜΑ ΘΑ ΚΡΑΤΑΩ ΣΤΑ ΧΕΡΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΤΟ ΧΡΥΣΟ ΚΑΙ ΑΥΤΗ ΤΗ ΦΟΡΑ ΣΙΓΟΥΡΑ Ο ΒΑΣΗΛΙΑΣ ΘΑ ΜΕ ΚΑΝΕΙ ΛΟΡΔΟ»

΄ΈΙΠΕ Ο ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ ΜΕ ΣΑΤΑΝΙΚΟ ΧΑΜΟΓΕΛΟ΄΄

ΣΤΟ ΔΡΟΜΟ ΓΙΑ ΒΙΡΤΖΙΝΙΑ

ΣΜΙΘ «ΤΟΝ ΤΕΛΕΥΤΑΙΟ ΚΑΙΡΟ ΔΙΑΣΧΙΖΕΙΣ ΠΟΛΥ ΣΥΧΝΑ ΤΟ ΑΛΜΥΡΟ ΝΕΡΟ»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΔΕ ΜΠΟΡΕΙΣ ΤΕΛΙΚΑ ΝΑ ΜΗ ΜΙΛΗΣΕΙΣ, ΣΩΣΤΑ?»

ΣΜΙΘ «Ο ΘΕΟΣ ΜΟΥ ΕΔΩΣΕ ΤΟ ΣΤΟΜΑ ΜΕ ΤΗΝ ΓΛΩΣΣΑ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΜΙΛΑΩ! ΜΗ ΘΥΜΩΝΕΙΣ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ, ΕΓΩ ΕΙΜΑΙ ΕΔΩ ΜΕ ΚΑΛΕΣ ΠΡΟΘΕΣΕΙΣ . ΤΟ ΤΑΞΙΔΙ ΜΑΣ ΜΟΛΙΣ ΑΡΧΙΣΕ ΚΑΙ ΔΕ ΤΟ ΒΡΗΣΚΩ ΑΠΑΡΑΙΤΗΤΟ ΝΑ ΤΣΑΚΟΝΟΜΑΣΤΕ ΓΙΑ ΤΙΠΟΤΑ. ΕΣΥ ΑΜΑ ΘΕΣ ΜΗ ΜΟΥ ΜΙΛΑΣ ΕΓΩ ΘΕΛΩ ΝΑ ΣΟΥ ΤΑ ΠΩ.»

΄Ή ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΟΧΙ ΜΟΝΟ ΔΕ ΤΟΥ ΜΙΛΟΥΣΕ ΑΛΛΑ ΟΥΤΕ ΤΟΝ ΚΟΙΤΟΥΣΕ ΣΤΑ ΜΑΤΙΑ΄΄

ΣΜΙΘ «ΕΧΩ ΟΛΗ ΤΗΝ ΚΑΛΗ ΔΙΑΘΕΣΗ ΝΑ ΣΕ ΒΟΗΘΗΣΩ. ΑΚΟΥ ΘΑ ΠΑΜΕ ΝΑ ΠΑΡΟΥΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΧΡΥΣΟ, ΘΑ ΕΠΙΣΤΡΕΨΟΥΜΕ ΣΤΗΝ ΑΓΓΛΙΑ, ΘΑ ΒΡΟΥΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ, ΘΑ ΤΟΥ ΔΩΣΟΥΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΧΡΥΣΟ, ΘΑ ΑΠΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΩΣΕΙ ΤΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ ΚΑΙ ΤΑ ΖΩΑΚΙΑ ΣΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΜΕΤΑ ΘΑ ΕΧΕΙΣ ΤΟ ΠΕΔΙΟ ΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΟ ΝΑ ΠΑΝΤΡΕΥΤΕΙΣ ΤΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ! ΠΩΣ ΣΟΥ ΦΕΝΕΤΕ?»

΄ΤΉΣ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΜΑΛΛΟΝ ΔΕ ΤΗΣ ΑΡΕΣΕ ΚΑΘΟΛΟΥ ΑΥΤΟ ΠΟΥ ΤΟ ΑΚΟΥΓΕ ΑΥΤΟ ΑΠΟ ΤΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΓΙ' ΑΥΤΟ ΚΑΙ ΔΕΝ ΕΔΩΣΕ ΕΙΛΗΚΡΙΝΗ ΑΠΑΝΤΗΣΗ΄΄

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΝΑΙ, ΑΚΟΥΓΕΤΕ ΥΠΕΡΟΧΟ»

΄΄ΚΑΙ Ο ΣΜΙΘ ΧΩΡΙΣ ΝΑ ΘΕΛΕΙ ΝΑ ΔΕΙΞΕΙ ΤΗΝ ΑΠΟΓΟΗΤΕΥΣΗ ΤΟΥ ΑΠΑΝΤΗΣΕ΄΄

ΣΜΙΘ «ΩΡΑΙΑ ΑΦΟΥ ΤΟ ΕΛΠΙΖΕΙΣ ΕΤΣΙ ΘΑ ΓΙΝΕΙ»

΄΄Ο ΤΟΜΑΣ ΚΑΙ Η ΝΑΚΟΜΑ ΠΗΓΑΝ ΣΤΟ ΣΠΙΤΙ ΤΟΥ ΡΟΛΦ ΟΠΟΥ ΤΟΥΣ ΥΠΟΔΕΧΤΗΚΕ Η ΚΥΡΙΑ ΤΖΕΚΙΝΣ΄΄

Κ ΤΖΕΚΙΝΣ «ΚΑΛΗ ΜΟΥ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΔΕΝ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΕΔΩ, ΜΠΟΡΕΙΣ ΟΜΩΣ ΝΑ ΚΑΤΣΕΙΣ ΝΑ ΤΗΝ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΕΙΣ ΟΣΟ ΕΓΩ ΠΑΩ ΝΑ ΦΤΙΑΞΩ ΤΣΑΪ»

ΜΕΣΑ ΣΤΟ ΚΑΡΑΒΙ

ΣΜΙΘ «ΚΑΤΑ ΤΟ ΜΕΣΗΜΕΡΑΚΙ ΘΑ ΕΙΜΑΣΤΕ ΕΚΕΙ»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΕΝΤΑΞΕΙ ΚΑΠΤΕΝ ΣΜΙΘ!»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΣΕ ΑΦΗΝΩ ΤΩΡΑ ΣΤΙΣ ΣΚΕΨΕΙΣ ΣΟΥ.»

ΠΟΚΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΕΛΑ ΤΩΡΑ ΟΤΑΝ ΘΑ ΦΤΑΣΟΥΜΕ»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΑΥΤΟ ΘΑ ΚΑΝΩ!ΤΙ ΝΟΜΙΖΕΙΣ, ΟΤΙ ΘΑ ΚΑΘΟΜΟΥΝ ΕΔΩ ΜΑΖΙ ΣΟΥ?»

ΝΑΥΤΗΣ «ΘΑ ΣΤΑΜΑΤΗΣΕΤΕ ΕΠΙΤΕΛΟΥΣ? ΜΑΣ ΠΗΡΑΤΕ ΤΑ ΑΥΤΙΑ ΕΣΕΙΣ ΟΙ ΔΥΟ!»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΑΥΤΟΣ ΑΡΧΙΣΕ!»

΄΄ΠΡΑΓΜΑΤΙΚΑ Ο ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΚΑΙ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΜΑΛΩΝΑΝΕ ΣΑ ΜΙΚΡΑ ΠΑΙΔΙΑ. ΑΡΓΟΤΕΡΑ ΟΤΑΝ ΑΡΧΙΣΕ ΝΑ ΜΕΣΗΜΕΡΙΑΖΕΙ ΠΛΗΣΙΑΣΕ ΤΗΝ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΕΝΑΣ ΝΑΥΤΗΣ΄΄

ΝΑΥΤΗΣ «ΔΕΣΠΟΙΝΗΣ ΦΤΑΣΑΜΕ»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΝΟΜΙΖΑ ΠΩΣ Ο ΚΥΡΙΟΣ ΣΜΙΘ ΘΑ ΡΧΟΤΑΝ ΝΑ ΜΟΥ ΤΟ ΠΕΙ»

ΝΑΥΤΗΣ «ΜΕ ΕΣΤΕΙΛΕ Ο ΙΔΙΟΣ Ο Κ. ΣΜΙΘ ΝΑ ΣΑΣ ΤΟ ΠΩ ΕΚ ΜΕΡΟΥΣ ΤΟΥ.ΔΕΝ ΗΘΕΛΕ ΕΙΠΕ ΝΑ ΣΑΣ ΕΝΟΧΛΗΣΕΙ ΑΠΟ ΤΙΣ ΣΚΕΨΕΙΣ ΣΑΣ!»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «Α! ΕΤΣΙ ΕΙΠΕ? ΕΥΧΑΡΙΣΤΩ!»

΄΄ΚΑΙ ΟΤΑΝ ΚΑΤΕΒΗΚΑΝ...΄΄

ΠΟΟΥΑΤΑΝ «ΚΟΡΗ ΜΟΥ ΤΙ ΕΓΙΝΕ?ΓΙΑΤΙ ΕΠΙΣΤΡΕΨΑΤΕ?Η ΝΑΚΟΜΑ ΗΡΘΕ ΝΑ ΣΑΣ ΒΡΕΙ ΜΑΖΙ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΧΡΥΣΟ!»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΠΑΤΕΡΑ, ΩΣΤΕ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΑΛΗΘΕΙΑ?»

ΠΟΟΥΑΤΑΝ «ΦΥΣΙΚΑ! ΟΜΟΣ ΣΟΥ ΟΡΚΙΖΟΜΑΙ ΣΤΗΝ ΜΗΤΕΡΑ ΣΟΥ ΠΩΣ ΔΕΝ ΕΙΧΑ ΙΔΕΑ!»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΣΕ ΠΙΣΤΕΥΩ!»

ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ «ΑΔΙΚΑ ΤΟΣΟ ΤΑΞΙΔΙ. ΧΑΣΑΜΕ ΚΑΙ ΧΡΟΝΟ»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «Η ΠΥΞΙΔΑ ΦΤΕΕΙ, ΠΑΝΤΑ ΣΕ ΛΑΘΟΣ ΜΟΝΟΠΑΤΙΑ ΜΕ ΟΔΗΓΕΙ!

ΠΑΩ ΝΑ ΤΗΝ ΕΠΙΣΤΡΕΨΩ ΣΤΗΝ ΓΙΑΓΙΑ ΙΤΙΑ!»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΣΤΑΣΟΥ, ΑΥΤΗ Η ΠΥΞΙΔΑ ΗΤΑΝ ΚΑΠΟΤΕ ΔΙΚΙΑ ΜΟΥ! ΤΗΝ ΕΙΧΑ ΧΑΡΙΣΕΙ ΣΤΟΝ ΜΙΚΟ!»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΠΟΣΟ ΜΟΥ ΛΕΙΠΕΙ, ΑΥΤΟΣ ΚΑΙ Ο ΦΛΙΤ ΚΑΙ Ο ΠΕΡΣΙ!»

ΣΜΙΘ « ΜΑΖΙ ΘΑ ΤΟΥΣ ΒΡΟΥΜΕ, ΣΤΟ ΥΠΟΣΧΟΜΑΙ»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΤΙ ΝΑ ΚΑΝΟΥΝΕ ΑΡΑΓΕ ΤΩΡΑ?»

ΣΤΗΝ ΑΠΟΘΗΚΗ

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «Η ΑΓΑΠΗΜΕΝΗ ΣΑΣ ΘΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΕΔΩ ΑΠΟ ΣΤΙΜΓΗ ΣΕ ΣΤΙΓΜΗ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΧΡΥΣΟ ΜΟΥ»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΑΠΟ ΠΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΩΣ ΠΟΥ ΧΡΥΣΟΣ ΣΟΥ?ΚΑΙ ΣΕ ΠΕΡΙΠΤΩΣΗ ΠΟΥ ΥΠΑΡΧΕΙ ΧΡΥΣΟΣ ΔΕΝ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΔΙΚΑΙΟ ΝΑ ΤΟΝ ΠΑΡΕΙΣ!»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «Α ΝΑΙ,ΜΗ ΜΟΥ ΠΕΙΣ ΟΤΙ ΕΣΥ ΔΕ ΘΑ ΜΠΕΙΣ ΣΤΟΝ ΠΕΙΡΑΣΜΟ!»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΦΥΣΙΚΑ ΚΑΙ ΔΕ ΘΑ ΜΠΩ!ΟΜΩΣ ΔΕ ΘΕΛΩ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΝΑ ΜΠΕΙ ΣΕ ΤΕΤΟΙΑ ΔΙΑΔΙΚΑΣΙΑ, ΚΑΙ ΠΟΣΟ ΜΑΛΛΟΝ ΝΑ ΤΟΝ ΧΑΡΑΜΗΣΕΙ ΓΙΑ ΕΣΕΝΑ»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΚΑΙ ΟΜΩΣ ΕΛΠΙΖΩ ΝΑ ΤΟ ΚΑΝΕΙ»

΄ΈΙΠΕ Ο ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ ΚΑΙ ΕΦΥΓΕ. ΑΜΕΣΩΣ ΜΕΤΑ Ο ΦΛΙΤ ΜΕ ΤΟ ΡΑΜΦΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΠΟΥ ΗΤΑΝ ΜΥΤΕΡΟ ΞΕΚΛΕΙΔΩΣΕ ΤΟ ΚΛΟΥΒΙ ΤΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΒΓΗΚΕ΄΄

ΡΟΛΦ «ΜΠΡΑΒΟ ΦΛΙΤ, ΗΜΟΥΝ ΣΟΓΟΥΡΟΣ ΟΤΙ ΘΑ ΤΑ ΚΑΤΑΦΕΡΝΕΣ!ΤΩΡΑ ΚΟΨΕ ΜΟΥ ΤΑ ΣΧΟΙΝΙΑ»

ΣΤΗΝ ΒΙΡΤΖΙΝΙΑ

ΓΙΑΓΙΑ ΙΤΙΑ «ΠΟΣΟ ΧΑΙΡΟΜΑΙ ΠΟΥ ΣΑΣ ΒΛΕΠΩ ΞΑΝΑ ΜΑΖΙ!»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΛΥΠΑΜΑΙ ΠΟΥ ΘΑ ΣΕ ΑΠΟΓΟΗΤΕΥΣΩ ΓΙΑΓΙΑ, ΑΛΛΑ ΔΕΝ ΕΙΜΑΣΤΕ ΜΑΖΙ!»

ΙΤΙΑ «ΚΡΙΜΑ :'( »

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΤΙ ΘΑ ΚΑΝΩ ΓΙΑΓΙΑΚΑ ΜΟΥ, Ο ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ ΚΡΑΤΑΕΙ ΑΙΧΜΑΛΩΤΟΥΣ ΤΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ ΚΑΙ ΤΑ ΖΩΑΚΙΑ ΜΟΥ Η ΝΑΚΟΜΑ ΗΡΘΕ ΝΑ ΒΡΕΙ ΣΤΗΝ ΑΓΓΛΙΑ ΕΝΩ ΕΓΩ ΕΠΕΣΤΡΕΦΑ ΕΔΩ!»

ΙΤΙΑ «Ο ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ! ΣΟΥ ΕΙΠΑ ΟΤΙ ΔΕ ΘΑ ΞΕΜΠΕΡΔΕΥΑΤΕ ΑΠ' ΑΥΤΟΝ»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΥΠΑΡΧΕΙ ΚΑΠΟΙΟΣ ΤΡΟΠΟΣ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΓΥΡΙΣΟΥΜΕ ΓΡΗΓΟΡΑ?»

ΙΤΙΑ «ΜΟΝΟ ΜΕ ΜΑΓΙΑ! ΠΑΡΤΕ ΑΥΤΟΝ ΤΟ ΜΠΟΥΚΑΛΑΚΙ ΠΟΥ ΕΧΩ ΣΤΗΝ ΚΟΥΦΑΛΑ ΜΟΥ, ΠΑΝΤΕ ΣΤΟ ΠΟΤΑΜΙ ΚΑΙ ΓΕΜΙΣΤΕ ΤΟ ΜΕ ΝΕΡΟ. ΜΕΤΑ ΞΑΝΑΕΛΑΤΕ!»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΠΑΜΕ»

΄ΌΤΑΝ ΠΗΓΑΝ ΣΤΟ ΠΟΤΑΜΙ ΤΟΥΣ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΑΝ ΟΙ ΑΝΔΡΕΣ ΤΟΥ ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ΄΄

ΑΡΧΗΓΟΣ ΤΩΝ ΚΑΚΩΝ «ΠΙΑΣΤΕ ΤΟΥΣ!»

΄΄ΚΑΙ ΟΙ ΥΠΟΛΟΙΠΟΙ ΤΟΥΣ ΑΡΠΑΞΑΝ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΥΣ ΕΔΕΣΑΝ. ΤΟΥΣ ΑΝΕΒΑΣΑΝ ΣΤΟ ΚΑΡΑΒΙ ΜΑΖΙ ΣΕ ΔΥΟ ΚΑΡΕΚΛΕΣ ΠΛΑΤΗ ΜΕ ΠΛΑΤΗ΄΄

ΣΤΟ ΚΑΡΑΒΙ

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΣΥΓΓΝΩΜΗ»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΤΙ ΕΙΠΕΣ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΣΟΥ ΖΗΤΑΩ ΣΥΓΓΝΩΜΗ ΓΙΑΤΙ ΕΣΥ ΔΕΝ ΕΙΧΕΣ ΚΑΝΕΝΑ ΛΟΓΟ ΝΑ ΒΡΕΘΕΙΣ ΣΕ ΑΥΤΗ ΤΗΝ ΘΕΣΗ»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΜΗ ΤΟ ΞΑΝΑΠΕΙΣ ΑΥΤΟ! ΣΤΟ ΚΑΤΩ ΚΑΤΩ ΕΓΩ ΚΟΥΒΑΛΗΘΗΚΑ ΜΑΖΙ ΣΟΥ!»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΠΕΣ ΜΟΥ ΓΙΑΤΙ ΤΟ ΕΚΑΝΕΣ ΑΥΤΟ. ΤΗΝ ΑΛΗΘΕΙΑ ΟΜΩΣ!»

ΣΜΙΙΘ «ΤΗΝ ΑΛΗΘΕΙΑ? ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΕΙΜΑΙ ΜΑΖΙ ΣΟΥ!»

΄΄Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΠΑΓΩΣΕ, ΔΕΝ ΗΞΕΡΕ ΤΙ ΝΑ ΠΕΙ!΄΄

ΣΜΙΘ «ΚΑΙ Ο,ΤΙ ΜΑ Ο,ΤΙ ΜΟΥ ΣΥΜΒΕΙ, ΘΑ ΚΕΡΩ ΟΤΙ ΗΜΟΥΝ ΜΑΖΙ ΣΟΥ... ΚΑΙ ΟΤΙ ΔΕ ΤΟ ΠΕΡΑΣΑ ΜΟΝΟΣ ΜΟΥ.ΤΕΛΕΥΤΑΙΑ ΦΕΡΘΗΚΑ ΕΓΩΙΣΤΙΚΑ ΚΑΙ ΤΟ ΜΕΤΑΝΙΩΝΩ»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΓΙΑΤΙ ΜΟΥ ΤΑ ΛΕΣ ΟΛΑ ΑΥΤΑ ΤΩΡΑ?»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΓΙΑΤΙ ΑΜΑ ΔΕ ΣΟΥ ΤΑ ΠΩ ΤΩΡΑ ΙΣΩΣ ΝΑ ΜΗ ΣΟΥ ΤΑ ΠΩ ΠΟΤΕ. ΞΕΧΝΑ Ο,ΤΙ ΕΙΠΑ. ΠΕΣ ΜΟΥ ΜΕ ΤΝ ΡΟΛΦ ΤΑ ΠΑΤΕ ΚΑΛΑ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΔΕ ΧΕΡΩ, ΕΧΩ ΠΑΡΑΠΟΝΟ»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΑΠΟ ΕΜΕΝΑ ΕΙΧΕΣ?ΘΑ ΤΟ ΑΝΤΕΞΩ, ΞΕΡΕΙΣ ΟΤΙ ΕΖΗΣΑ ΚΑΙ ΧΕΙΡΟΤΕΡΑ»

΄΄Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΓΕΛΑΣΕ ΓΙΑΤΙ Ο ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΣΥΝΗΘΙΖΕ ΝΑ ΤΟ ΛΕΕΙ ΑΥΤΟ ΤΟ ΈΖΗΣΑ ΚΑΙ ΧΕΙΡΟΤΕΡΑ΄ ΄΄

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΟΧΙ ΤΖΟΝ ΤΩΡΑ ΕΙΜΑΙ ΣΙΓΟΥΡΗ ΟΤΙ ΜΠΟΡΕΙΣ ΝΑ ΔΩΣΕΙΣ ΚΑΙ ΤΗΝ ΖΩΗ ΣΟΥ ΓΙΑ ΕΜΕΝΑ! ΠΙΣΩ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΦΟΥΣΤΑΝΙ ΜΟΥ ΕΧΩ ΕΝΑ ΚΟΦΤΕΡΟ ΛΕΠΙΔΙ ΜΠΟΡΕΙΣ ΝΑ ΤΟ ΠΑΡΕΙΣ ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΚΟΨΕΙΣ ΤΑ ΣΧΟΙΝΙΑ?ΕΓΩ ΠΡΟΣΠΑΘΩ»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΘΑ ΠΡΟΣΠΑΘΗΣΩ ΚΑΙ ΓΩ!»

΄΄ΚΑΙ ΤΗΝ ΙΔΙΑ ΣΤΙΓΜΗ ΤΟ ΕΠΙΑΣΑΝ ΚΑΙ ΟΙ ΔΥΟ ΤΑΥΤΟΧΡΟΝΑ ΚΑΙ ΕΚΟΨΑΝ ΤΑ ΣΧΟΙΝΙΑ!ΑΜΕΣΩΣ ΑΓΚΑΛΙΑΣΤΗΚΑΝ ΚΑΙ ΑΠΟ ΚΕΙΝΗ ΤΗΝ ΣΤΙΓΜΗ ΑΦΗΣΑΝ ΠΙΣΩ ΤΟΥΣ ΕΓΩΙΣΜΟΥΣ΄΄

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΤΩΡΑ ΤΙ ΚΑΝΟΥΜΕ?»

''ΕΚΕΙΝΗ ΤΗ ΣΤΙΓΜΗ Η ΠΟΡΤΑ ΗΤΑΝ ΕΤΟΙΜΗ ΝΑ ΑΝΟΙΞΕΙ!Ο ΤΖΟΝ ΠΗΡΕ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΧΕΡΙ ΤΗΝ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΚΑΙ ΑΜΕΣΩΣ ΕΚΑΝΑΝ ΕΝΑ ΣΑΛΤΟ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΜΕΓΑΛΟ ΠΑΡΑΘΥΡΟ ΚΑΙ ΒΟΥΤΗΞΑΝ ΣΤΟ ΝΕΡΟ.ΜΕΤΑ ΑΠΟ ΛΙΓΟ ΤΟΥΣ ΒΡΗΚΕ ΕΝΑ ΞΕΝΟ ΚΑΡΑΒΙ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΥΣ ΜΑΖΕΨΕ΄΄

ΣΤΗΝ ΑΠΟΘΗΚΗ

ΡΟΛΦ «ΦΛΙΤ ΚΑΝΕ ΓΡΗΓΟΡΑ!»

΄Ό ΦΛΙΤ ΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΩΣΕ ΤΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ ΚΑΙ Ο ΡΟΛΦ ΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΩΣΕ ΤΟΝ ΜΙΚΟ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΝ ΠΕΡΣΙ. ΟΤΑΝ ΟΜΩΣ ΠΗΓΑΝ ΝΑ ΦΥΓΟΥΝ... ΄΄

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΠΗΓΑΙΝΕΤΕ ΚΑΠΟΥ?»

ΣΤΟ ΚΑΡΑΒΙ

ΚΑΠΕΤΑΝΙΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΞΕΝΟΥ ΠΛΟΙΟΥ «ΠΩΣ ΒΡΕΘΗΚΑΤΕ ΣΤΟ ΝΕΡΟ?»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΕΙΝΑΙ ΜΕΓΑΛΗ ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ.»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΕΙΜΑΙ ΤΟΣΟ ΤΑΡΑΓΜΕΝΗ ΕΞΑΙΤΙΑΣ ΤΩΝ ΤΟΣΟ ΓΕΓΟΝΟΤΩΝ ΓΙΑ ΑΥΤΟ ΜΗΠΩΣ ΜΠΟΡΕΙΤΕ ΝΑ ΜΑΣ ΠΑΤΕ ΣΤΟ ΛΟΝΔΙΝΟ?»

ΚΑΠΕΤΑΝΙΟΣ «ΕΥΧΑΡΙΣΤΩΣ ΕΚΕΙ ΠΑΜΕ ΚΑΙ ΕΜΕΙΣ.»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΘΑ ΣΑΣ ΕΧΟΥΜΕ ΜΕΓΑΛΗ ΥΠΟΧΡΕΩΣΗ.»

ΚΑΠΕΤΑΝΙΟΣ «ΚΑΜΙΑ ΥΠΟΧΡΕΩΣΗ ΔΕΝ ΜΑΣ ΕΧΕΤΕ. ΧΑΡΑ ΜΑΣ ΝΑ ΒΟΗΘΑΜΕ ΤΑΛΑΙΠΟΡΗΜΕΝΟΥΣ ΝΑΥΑΓΟΥΣ.»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΘΑ ΦΤΑΣΟΥΜΕ ΓΡΗΓΟΡΑ ΣΤΟ ΛΟΝΔΙΝΟ?»

ΚΑΠΕΤΑΝΙΟΣ «ΑΥΡΙΟ ΤΟ ΠΡΩΙ ΘΑ ΕΙΜΑΣΤΕ ΕΚΕΙ.»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΕΛΠΙΖΩ Ο ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ ΝΑ ΚΑΝΕΙ ΥΠΟΜΟΝΗ.»

ΣΤΗΝ ΑΠΟΘΗΚΗ

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΠΟΣΟ ΧΑΖΟΣ ΠΡΕΠΕΙ ΝΑ'ΣΑΙ. ΕΧΩ ΝΕΑ ΤΗΣ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ. ΕΠΙΣΤΡΕΦΕΙ ΣΤΟ ΛΟΝΔΙΝΟ ΧΩΡΙΣ ΤΟ ΧΡΥΣΑΦΙ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΝΕΑΡΟ ΣΜΙΘ! ΟΙ ΑΝΔΡΕΣ ΜΟΥ ΤΟΥΣ ΚΡΑΤΑΝΕ ΚΑΙ ΑΥΤΟΥΣ ΑΙΧΜΑΛΩΤΟΥΣ.

ΠΙΣΤΕΨΕ ΜΕ ΑΝ ΤΟΛΜΙΣΕΙ ΝΑ ΕΡΘΕΙ ΜΕ ΑΔΙΑ ΧΕΡΙΑ ΚΑΙ ΟΙ ΤΕΣΣΕΡΙΣ ΕΙΣΤΕ ΝΕΚΡΟΙ. ΓΙΑ ΑΥΤΟ ΚΑΘΙΣΤΕ ΕΔΩ ΠΡΙΝ ΣΑΣ ΚΑΘΑΡΙΣΩ ΠΡΟΩΡΑ.»

''Ο ΡΟΛΦ ΚΑΙ ΤΑ ΖΩΑΚΙΑ ΧΟΡΙΣ ΝΑ ΜΠΟΡΟΥΝ ΝΑ ΚΑΝΟΥΝ ΤΙΠΟΤΕ ΑΛΛΟ ΥΠΑΚΟΥΣΑΝ ΣΤΗΝ ΔΙΑΤΑΓΗ ΤΟΥ ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ ΚΑΙ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΑΝ ΝΑ ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΤΕΙ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ!

Ο ΜΙΚΟ Ο ΚΑΗΜΕΝΟΣ ΠΗΓΑΙΝΕ ΝΑ ΠΕΘΑΝΕΙ ΑΠΟ ΤΗΝ ΠΕΙΝΑ ΚΑΙ ΤΩΡΑ ΕΒΛΕΠΕ ΤΟΝ ΦΛΙΤ ΣΑΝ ΕΝΑ ΝΟΣΤΙΜΟ ΟΡΤΙΚΙ''

ΡΟΛΦ «ΗΡΕΜΑ ΜΙΚΟ ΘΑ ΒΓΟΥΜΕ ΑΠΟ ΕΔΩ»

''Ο ΠΕΡΣΙ ΚΑΙ ΕΚΕΙΝΟΣ ΠΕΙΝΟΥΣΕ ΑΛΛΑ ΑΠΟ ΗΤΑΝ ΞΑΠΛΩΜΕΝΟΣ ΚΑΙ ΔΕΝ ΕΒΓΑΖΕ ΑΧΝΑ.

Ο ΜΙΚΟ ΟΤΑΝ ΣΥΝΗΛΘΕ ΠΗΓΕ ΚΟΝΤΑ ΣΤΟΝ ΠΕΡΣΙ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΝ ΧΑΙΔΕΨΕ.

ΣΤΟ ΣΠΙΤΙ ΤΟΥ ΡΟΛΦ Ο ΤΟΜΑΣ ΚΑΙ Η ΝΑΚΟΜΑ ΚΑΤΑΛΑΒΑΝ ΟΤΙ ΤΑΙΡΙΑΖΟΥΝ ΑΡΚΕΤΑ ΟΙ ΔΥΟ ΤΟΥΣ.''

ΤΟΜΑΣ «ΚΥΡΙΑ ΤΖΕΚΙΝ ΑΡΓΗΣΑΝ ΠΟΛΥ ΔΕΝ ΝΟΜΙΖΕΤΕ?»

Κ.ΤΖΕΚΙΝ «ΑΝΥΣΗΧΩ ΓΙΑ ΤΟΝ ΤΖΟΝ ΜΟΥ. ΑΡΑΓΕ ΝΑ ΤΟΝ ΒΡΗΚΕ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ?»

ΝΑΚΟΜΑ «ΠΩΣ? ΠΡΕΠΕΙ ΠΡΩΤΑ ΝΑ ΠΑΡΑΔΩΣΕΙ ΤΟΝ ΧΡΥΣΟ ΚΑΙ ΜΕΤΑ ΝΑ ΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΩΘΟΥΝ ΟΙ ΑΛΛΟΙ»

ΤΖΕΚΙΝ «ΑΡΑ ΠΡΕΠΕΙ ΠΡΩΤΑ ΝΑ ΕΡΘΕΙ ΑΠΟ ΕΔΩ»

ΤΟΜΑΣ «ΠΩΣ ΞΕΡΕΙ ΟΜΩΣ ΟΤΙ Η ΝΑΚΟΜΑ ΒΡΗΣΚΕΤΕ ΕΔΩ?»

ΝΑΚΟΜΑ «ΑΝΑ ΜΠΡΑΒΟ! ΤΟΜΑΣ ΠΡΕΠΕΙ ΝΑ ΒΓΟΥΜΕ ΕΞΩ ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΨΑΞΟΥΜΕ ΓΙΑ ΤΗΝ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ Η ΓΙΑ ΤΟΝ ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ.»

ΤΟΜΑΣ «ΣΩΣΤΑ ΝΑΚΟΜΑ! ΠΑΜΕ!»

ΤΖΕΚΙΝ «ΣΤΟ ΚΑΛΟ ΠΑΙΔΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΚΑΛΗ ΤΥΧΗ.»

''ΤΟ ΒΡΑΔΥ ΣΤΟ ΚΑΡΑΒΙ (ΚΟΥΠΑΣΤΗ) Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΑΓΝΑΝΤΕΥΕΙ ΤΗΝ ΘΑΛΑΣΣΑ''

ΣΜΙΘ «ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ!»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΤΖΟΝ!»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΜΠΕΣ ΜΕΣΑ ΘΑ ΚΡΥΩΣΕΙΣ.»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΤΕΤΟΙΑ ΩΡΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ Η ΚΑΛΥΤΕΡΗ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΑΓΝΑΝΤΕΥΕΙΣ ΤΟΝ ΟΥΡΑΝΟ ΚΑΙ ΤΗΝ ΘΑΛΑΣΣΑ ΕΧΟΥΝ ΥΠΕΡΟΧΟ ΧΡΩΜΑ.»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΕΧΩ ΕΝΑ ΠΡΟΑΙΣΘΗΜΑ ΟΤΙ ΑΥΡΙΟ ΘΑ ΠΑΝΕ ΟΛΑ ΚΑΛΑ. ΤΕΤΟΙΑ ΩΡΑ ΑΥΡΙΟ ΘΑ ΠΑΝΤΡΕΥΕΣΑΙ ΤΟΝ ΤΖΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ.»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΕΣΥ ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΤΙ ΘΑ ΚΕΡΔΙΣΕΙΣ ΑΠΟ ΟΛΟ ΑΥΤΟ?»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΤΗΝ ΑΝΑΜΝΥΣΗ ΝΑ ΕΙΜΑΙ ΜΑΖΙ ΣΟΥ ΣΕ ΕΠΙΚΥΝΔΙΝΕΣ ΠΕΡΙΠΕΤΕΙΕΣ. ΔΕΝ ΣΥΜΒΑΙΝΟΥΝ ΚΑΙ ΚΑΘΕ ΜΕΡΑ. Α! ΚΑΙ ΤΗΝ ΕΥΤΗΧΙΑ ΣΟΥ ΝΑ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΕΣΥ ΚΑΛΑ ΚΑΙ ΑΣ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ. ΜΠΟΡΕΙ Η ΑΠΟΦΑΣΗ ΣΟΥ ΝΑ ΗΤΑΝ ΒΙΑΣΤΙΚΗ ΑΛΛΑ ΨΕΡΕΙΣ ΤΙ ΛΕΝΕ? ΟΤΙ ΟΙ ΒΙΑΣΤΙΚΕΣ ΑΠΟΦΑΣΕΙΣ ΒΓΑΙΝΟΥΝ ΑΠΟ ΤΗΝ ΚΑΡΔΙΑ 3»

''Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΒΟΥΡΚΩΣΕ ΔΕΝ ΗΞΕΡΕ ΤΙ ΝΑ ΚΑΝΕΙ Η ΜΙΣΗ ΤΗΣ ΚΑΡΔΙΑ ΗΤΑΝ ΣΤΟ ΛΟΝΔΙΝΟ ΚΑΙ Η ΑΛΛΗ ΜΙΣΗ ΕΚΕΙ ΣΤΟΝ ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ.

Ο ΚΑΠΕΤΑΝΙΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΠΛΟΙΟΥ ΣΥΝΗΘΙΖΕ ΝΑ ΤΡΑΓΟΥΔΑΕΙ ΚΑΙ ΕΙΠΕ ΕΝΑ ΤΡΑΓΟΥΔΑΚΙ ΕΞΑΙΡΕΤΙΚΑ ΓΙΑ ΑΥΤΟΥΣ ΚΑΙ ΑΥΤΟΙ ΑΓΚΑΛΙΑΣΤΗΚΑΝ ΚΑΙ ΣΥΝΕΧΙΣΑΝ ΝΑ ΑΓΝΑΝΤΕΥΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΟΡΙΖΟΝΤΑ.''

ΤΗΝ ΑΛΛΗ ΗΜΕΡΑ ΤΟ ΠΡΩΙ

ΚΑΠΕΤΑΝΙΟΣ «ΕΙ! ΠΑΙΔΙΑ ΞΥΠΝΙΣΤΕ ΦΤΑΣΑΜΕ!»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΕΠΙΤΕΛΟΥΣ.»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΣΑΣ ΕΥΧΑΡΙΣΤΟΥΜΕ ΠΑΙΔΙΑ»

ΚΑΠΕΤΑΝΙΟΣ «ΣΤΟ ΚΑΛΟ ΝΑ ΠΑΤΕ ΚΑΙ ΣΤΟΝ ΓΑΜΟ ΣΑΣ ΕΓΩ ΚΟΥΜΠΑΡΟΣ»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΕΕΕ?»

ΚΑΠΕΤΑΝΙΟΣ «ΜΗΝ ΜΟΥ ΠΕΙΤΕ ΕΙΣΤΕ ΠΑΝΤΡΕΜΕΝΟΙ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΟΧΙ ΚΥΡΙΕ ΕΙΜΑΣΤΕ ΑΠΛΟΣ ΦΙΛΟΙ»

ΚΑΠΕΤΑΝΙΟΣ «ΚΡΙΜΑ ΓΙΑΤΙ ΤΑΙΡΙΑΖΕΤΕ. ΤΕΛΟΣ ΠΑΝΤΟΝ ΙΣΩΣ ΣΤΟ ΜΕΛΛΟΝ ΝΑ ΤΑ ΞΑΝΑ ΠΟΥΜΕ.»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΓΕΙΑ ΣΟΥ ΚΑΠΕΤΑΝΙΕ! ΠΩΣ ΓΙΝΕΤΑΙ ΑΥΤΟ ΝΑ ΜΑΣ ΠΕΡΝΑΝΕ ΓΙΑ ΖΕΥΓΑΡΙ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΝΑΙ ΚΑΙ ΕΓΩ ΑΥΤΗ ΤΗΝ ΑΠΟΡΡΟΙΑ»

ΝΑΚΟΜΑ «ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ !»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΝΑΚΟΜΑ»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΤΟΜΑΣ ΚΑΙ ΕΣΥ ΕΔΩ?»

ΤΟΜΑΣ «ΣΑΣ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΑΜΕ ΜΙΑ ΜΕΡΑ.»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΝΑΚΟΜΑ ΕΧΕΙΣ ΤΟΝ ΧΡΥΣΟ?»

ΝΑΚΟΜΑ «ΟΛΟΚΛΗΡΟ.»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΠΑΜΕ ΝΑ ΤΟΝ ΠΑΡΑΔΩΣΟΥΜΕ.»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΕΙΠΕ ΟΤΙ ΘΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΣΤΟ ΒΑΛΤΟ ΜΕ ΤΟΥΣ ΑΛΙΓΑΤΟΡΕΣ. ΞΕΡΕΙΣ ΠΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ?»

ΤΟΜΑΣ «ΕΓΩ ΞΕΡΩ ΔΕΝ. ΕΙΝΑΙ ΠΟΛΥ ΜΑΚΡΙΑ ΑΠΟ ΕΔΩ.»

ΣΤΗΝ ΑΠΟΘΗΚΗ

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΑΠΟ ΣΤΙΓΜΗ ΣΕ ΣΤΙΓΜΗ ΘΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΕΔΩ. Ω! ΠΕΡΣΙ ΠΟΣΟ ΛΥΠΑΜΑΙ ΓΙΑ ΕΣΕΝΑ.

ΔΕΝ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΑ ΠΟΤΕ ΟΤΙ ΤΟ ΔΙΚΟ ΜΟΥ ΣΚΥΛΑΚΙ ΘΑ ΚΑΤΕΛΗΓΕ ΕΤΣΙ!»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΔΩΣΤΟΥ ΚΑΤΙ ΝΑ ΦΑΕΙ ΘΑ ΚΑΤΑΡΕΥΣΕΙ.»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ « ΠΟΤΕ ΔΕΝ ΤΟΥ ΕΙΠΑ ΝΑ ΠΑΕΙ ΜΕ ΤΟ ΜΕΡΟΣ ΤΗΣ ΚΟΚΚΙΝΟΠΕΤΣΗΣ ΜΟΝΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΠΗΓΕ.»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΑΥΤΟ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΠΟΥ ΛΕΝΕ ΟΤΙ ΤΑ ΣΚΥΛΙΑ ΕΧΟΥΝ ΕΝΣΤΙΚΤΟ.»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΤΟΥΛΑΧΙΣΤΟΝ ΣΕ ΜΙΑ ΩΡΑ ΘΑ ΠΡΕΠΕΙ ΝΑ ΒΡΗΣΚΟΝΤΕ ΕΔΩ ΑΛΛΙΩΣ ΘΑ ΣΕ ΠΥΡΟΒΟΛΙΣΩ ΟΠΩΣ ΤΟΤΕ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ.»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΕΙΧΕΣ ΠΥΡΟΒΟΛΙΣΕΙ ΤΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ?»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΝΑΙ ΚΑΙ ΜΠΡΟΣΤΑ ΣΤΑ ΜΑΤΙΑ ΤΗΣ. ΑΥΤΟ ΕΓΙΝΕ ΚΑΙ ΑΙΤΙΑ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΜΗΝ ΞΑΝΑ ΣΜΙΞΟΥΝ ΠΟΤΕ.»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΑΥΤΟ ΠΡΟΣΠΑΘΟΥΣΕ ΝΑ ΜΟΥ ΠΕΙ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ.»

''ΜΟΥΡΜΟΥΡΙΣΕ Ο ΡΟΛΦ ΚΑΙ ΕΚΑΤΣΕ ΝΑ ΤΟ ΣΚΕΦΤΕΙ''

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΘΑ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΩ ΕΔΩ ΜΕΧΡΙ ΝΑ ΕΡΘΟΥΝ.»

ΑΠΕΝΑΝΤΙ ΑΠΟ ΤΗΝ ΑΠΟΘΗΚΗ

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΕΚΕΙ ΠΡΕΠΕΙ ΝΑ'ΝΑΙ! ΘΑ ΜΠΩ ΜΕΣΑ.»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΠΡΟΣΕΧΕ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΘΑ ΕΧΩ ΤΟ ΝΟΥ ΜΟΥ»

''ΚΑΙ ΤΟΤΕ Ο ΣΜΙΘ ΤΗΣ ΕΣΦΙΞΕ ΤΟ ΧΕΡΙ ΣΑΝ ΝΑ ΤΗΣ ΕΛΕΓΕ ΚΑΛΗ ΤΥΧΗ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ!»

''ΦΩΝΑΞΕ ΔΥΝΑΤΑ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΤΗΝ ΑΚΟΥΣΕΙ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΕΧΩ ΤΟΝ ΧΡΥΣΟ. ΤΩΡΑ ΒΓΑΛΕ ΕΞΩ ΤΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ ΤΟΝ ΜΙΚΟ ΤΟΝ ΦΛΙΤ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΝ ΠΕΡΣΙ.»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ « ΕΙΝΑΙ ΠΟΛΛΑ ΑΥΤΑ ΠΟΥ ΖΗΤΑΤΕ ΔΕΣΠΟΙΝΗΣ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΚΑΙ Ο ΧΡΥΣΟΣ ΕΠΙΣΗΣ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΠΟΛΥΣ»

ΝΑΚΟΜΑ «ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΜΗΠΩΣ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΚΑΛΥΤΕΡΑ ΝΑ ΠΑΣ ΕΣΥ ΕΚΕΙ ΜΕΣΑ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΑΥΤΟ ΘΑ ΚΑΝΩ.»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΟΧΙ!»

''ΦΩΝΑΞΕ ΔΥΝΑΤΑ Ο ΣΜΙΘ ΟΜΩΣ ΗΤΑΝ ΑΡΓΑ. Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΤΩΡΑ ΒΡΙΣΚΟΤΑΝ ΣΤΟ ΣΤΩΜΑ ΤΟΥ ΛΥΚΟΥ.''

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΑΠΟΦΑΣΙΣΕΣ ΤΕΛΙΚΑ ΝΑ ΓΥΡΙΣΕΙΣ ΠΙΣΩ. ΠΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ Ο ΧΡΥΣΟΣ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΕΞΩ ΣΕ ΑΣΦΑΛΕΣ ΧΕΡΙΑ. ΟΤΑΝ ΑΠΟΦΑΣΙΣΕΙΣ ΝΑ ΤΟΥΣ ΑΦΗΣΕΙΣ ΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΟΥΣ ΘΑ ΣΟΥ ΤΟΝ ΔΩΣΩ.»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΤΙ ΠΑΙΧΝΙΔΙ ΠΑΙΖΕΙΣ ΕΡΙΘΡΟΔΕΡΜΗ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΚΑΝΕΝΑ ΠΑΙΧΝΙΔΙ.»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΔΕΝ ΣΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΕΥΚΟΛΟ ΝΑ ΤΟΝ ΠΑΡΑΔΩΣΕΙΣ ΣΩΣΤΑ? ΚΑΙ ΕΓΩ ΤΟ ΙΔΙΟ ΘΑ ΕΚΑΝΑ ΣΤΗΝ ΘΕΣΗ ΣΟΥ.»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΕΓΩ ΔΕΝ ΕΧΩ ΤΟ ΙΔΙΟ ΣΚΕΠΤΙΚΟ ΜΕ ΕΣΕΝΑ!»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΜΕ ΑΠΟΓΟΗΤΕΥΕΙΣ»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΑΣΕ ΤΑ ΛΟΓΙΑ ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ ΚΑΙ ΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΩΣΕ ΤΟΥΣ.»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΣΤΟΥΣ ΔΥΟ ΤΡΙΤΟΣ ΔΕΝ ΧΩΡΕΙ.»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΤΖΟΝ ΓΙΑΤΙ ΗΡΘΕΣ?»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΟΥΣΑ ΝΑ ΣΕ ΑΦΗΣΩ ΣΤΑ ΧΕΡΙΑ ΕΝΟΣ ΤΟΙΧΟΔΙΟΚΤΗ, ΚΑΙ ΕΞΑΛΟΥ ΗΘΕΛΑ ΝΑ ΕΙΜΑΙ ΜΑΖΙ ΣΟΥ.»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΓΙΑΤΙ ΔΕΝ ΦΕΥΓΕΙΣ ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΠΑΣ ΝΑ ΑΚΟΛΟΥΘΗΣΕΙΣ ΤΗΝ ΚΑΡΔΙΑ ΣΟΥ ΝΕΑΡΕ ΣΜΙΘ?»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΓΙΑΤΙ ΕΚΕΙΝΗ ΕΙΝΑΙ Η ΚΑΡΔΙΑ ΜΟΥ!»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΤΙ ΡΟΜΑΝΤΙΚΟ! ΠΡΟΤΙΝΩ ΜΙΑ ΑΛΛΑΓΗ! Η ΚΡΑΤΑΩ ΤΟΝ ΝΕΑΡΟ ΣΜΙΘ ΠΟΥ ΤΟΝ ΑΠΕΧΘΑΝΟΜΑΙ ΚΑΙΡΟ ΤΩΡΑ ΚΑΙ ΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΩΝΩ ΤΟΥΣ ΥΠΟΛΟΙΠΟΥΣ Η ΔΕΝ ΞΕΡΩ ΤΙ ΛΕΣ ΕΣΥ?»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΕΝΤΑΞΕΙ ΕΤΣΙ ΘΑ ΓΙΝΕΙ.»

''ΚΑΙ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΤΟΝ ΚΟΙΤΑΞΕ ΣΑΝ ΝΑ ΕΛΕΓΕ (ΤΙ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ?) ''

ΣΜΙΘ «ΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΩΣΕ ΤΟΥΣ ΤΩΡΑ.»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΣΤΑΣΟΥ ΚΑΙ Ο ΧΡΥΣΟΣ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «Α! ΘΕΛΕΙΣ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΝ ΧΡΥΣΟ?»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΦΥΣΙΚΑ»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΕΞΩ ΤΟΝ ΑΦΗΣΑΜΕ»

''ΚΑΙ Ο ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ ΕΤΡΕΞΕ ΠΡΟΣ ΤΑ ΕΞΩ''

ΣΜΙΘ «ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΩΣΕ ΤΟΥΣ»

''ΕΙΠΕ Ο ΣΜΙΘ ΚΑΙ ΠΗΡΕ ΑΠΟ ΠΙΣΩ ΤΟΝ ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΕΙΣΤΕ ΚΑΛΑ?»

''ΤΟΥΣ ΕΙΠΕ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΥΣ ΑΓΚΑΛΙΑΣΕ''

ΡΟΛΦ «ΔΩΞΑ ΤΟΝ ΘΕΟ ΗΡΘΕΣ ΦΟΒΗΘΗΚΑ ΠΩΣ ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΕΡΧΟΣΟΥΝ.»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΟΥΣΑ ΝΑ ΣΑΣ ΑΦΗΣΩ ΕΤΣΙ. ΕΛΑΤΕ ΠΑΜΕ ΣΤΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ.»

''Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΑΦΟΥ ΕΙΠΕ ΕΤΣΙ ΓΥΡΙΣΕ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΥΣ ΕΙΔΕ ΑΚΙΝΟΙΤΟΥΣ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΤΙ ΓΙΝΕΤΑΙ ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΤΟΝ ΒΟΗΘΗΣΕΤΕ? ΕΚΕΙΝΟΣ ΠΕΡΑΣΕ ΤΟΣΑ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΣΑ ΜΕΣΑ ΣΕ ΜΙΑ ΗΜΕΡΑ ΓΙΑ ΕΣΑΣ.»

ΡΠΛΦ «ΔΕΝ ΤΟ ΕΚΑΝΕ ΓΙΑ ΕΜΑΣ, ΓΙΑ ΕΣΕΝΑ ΤΟ ΕΚΑΝΕ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΕΙΣΤΕ ΜΑΖΙ ΤΟ ΕΙΠΕ ΚΑΘΑΡΑ. ΤΙ ΤΡΕΧΕΙ ΜΕ ΕΣΑΣ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΣΕ ΠΑΡΑΚΑΛΕΣΩ ΡΟΛΦ. ΕΣΤΡΕΨΕΣ ΚΑΙ ΤΑ ΖΩΑΚΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΕΝΑΝΤΙΟΝ ΤΟΥ.»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΔΕΝ ΜΟΥ ΑΠΑΝΤΥΣΕΣ ΑΛΛΑ ΑΠΟ ΤΑ ΛΕΓΟΜΕΝΑ ΣΟΥ ΚΑΤΑΛΑΒΑ»

''ΤΑ ΖΩΑΚΙΑ ΠΗΓΑΝ ΣΤΗΝ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΚΑΙ Ο ΜΙΚΟ ΜΕ ΤΟ ΧΕΡΑΚΙ ΤΟΥ ΕΚΑΝΕ ΝΟΗΜΑ ΣΤΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ ΝΑ ΕΡΘΕΙ ΜΑΖΙ ΤΟΥΣ ΝΑ ΒΟΗΘΗΣΕΙ ΤΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ''

ΡΟΛΦ «ΕΝΤΑΞΕΙ ΜΕ ΠΕΙΣΑΤΕ»

'' ΚΑΙ ΟΤΑΝ ΒΓΗΚΑΝ ΑΠΟ ΤΗΝ ΑΠΟΘΗΛΗ ΕΙΔΑΝ ΤΟΝ ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΝΑ ΠΑΛΕΥΟΥΝ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΣΠΑΘΙΑ ΤΟΥΣ ΠΑΝΩ ΣΕ ΜΙΑ ΓΕΦΥΡΑ ΤΟΥ ΒΑΛΤΟΥ.

ΑΠΟ ΚΑΤΩ ΕΝΑΣ ΑΛΙΓΑΤΟΡΑΣ ΕΚΟΒΕ ΒΟΛΤΕΣ ΣΑΝ ΝΑ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΕ ΝΑ ΠΕΣΕΙ ΕΝΑΣ ΑΠΟ ΤΟΥΣ ΔΥΟ ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΤΟΝ ΦΑΕΙ.''

ΡΟΛΦ «ΤΙ ΚΑΝΟΥΝ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΠΟΛΕΜΑΝΕ ΓΙΑ ΤΟ ΧΡΥΣΑΦΙ.»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΠΕΣ ΤΗΝ ΤΕΛΕΥΤΑΙΑ ΣΟΥ ΕΠΙΘΥΜΙΑ ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ»

''ΚΑΙ ΟΙ ΔΥΟ ΤΟΥΣ ΕΡΙΞΑΝ ΟΛΟ ΤΟ ΒΑΡΟΣ ΤΟΥΣ ΣΤΗΝ ΞΥΛΙΝΗ ΓΕΦΥΡΑ Η ΚΑΛΥΤΕΡΑ ΣΤΑ ΞΥΛΙΝΑ ΚΑΓΚΕΛΑ ΤΗΣ ΓΕΦΥΡΑΣ ΚΑΙ ΕΚΕΙΝΗ ΧΩΡΙΣ ΝΑ ΑΝΤΕΞΕΙ ΕΣΠΑΣΕ ΜΕ ΑΠΟΤΕΛΕΣΜΑ Ο ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ ΝΑ ΚΡΕΜΕΤΕ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΠΟΔΙ ΤΟΥ ΣΜΙΘ ΚΑΙ Ο ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟΣ ΑΠΟ ΕΝΑ ΕΤΟΙΜΟΡΡΟΠΟ ΞΥΛΟ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΕΜΕΙΝΕ ΟΡΘΙΟ ΠΑΝΩ ΣΤΗΝ ΓΕΦΥΡΑ.''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΤΖΟΝ!»

''ΦΩΝΑΞΕ ΑΠΟ ΑΠΕΝΑΝΤΙ ΚΑΙ ΧΩΡΙΣ ΝΑ ΧΑΣΟΥΝ ΧΡΟΝΟ ΕΤΡΕΞΑΝ ΟΛΟΙ ΠΡΟΣ ΤΑ ΕΚΕΙ''

ΣΜΙΘ «ΚΡΑΤΗΣΟΥ ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ ΕΡΧΟΝΤΕ ΝΑ ΜΑΣ ΣΩΣΟΥΝ»

ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ «ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΩ»

''ΕΙΠΕ Ο ΡΑΤΚΛΙΦ ΚΑΙ ΑΦΗΣΕ ΤΟ ΧΕΡΙ ΤΟΥ ΑΠΟ ΤΗΝ ΜΠΟΤΑ ΤΟΥ ΣΜΙΘ ΚΑΙ ΕΠΕΣΕ ΚΑΤΩ ΜΕ ΑΠΟΤΕΛΕΣΜΑ ΝΑ ΓΙΝΕΙ ΜΕΖΕΣ ΓΙΑ ΤΟΝ ΑΛΙΓΑΤΟΡΑ ΠΟΥ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΕ ΤΟΣΗ ΩΡΑ.''

ΣΜΙΘ «ΑΑΑΑ ΒΟΗΘΕΙΑ!»

''Ο ΡΟΛΦ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ Ο ΤΟΜΑΣ Η ΝΑΚΟΜΑ ΚΑΙ ΤΑ ΖΩΑΚΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΕΤΡΕΞΑΝ ΝΑ ΣΩΣΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ''

ΣΜΙΘ «ΣΑΣ ΕΥΧΑΡΙΣΤΩ ΠΑΙΔΙΑ.»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΠΟΥ ΠΑΣ ΤΟΝ ΧΡΥΣΟ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΣΤΟΝ ΒΑΣΗΛΙΑ»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΣΗΜΕΡΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ Ο ΓΑΜΟΣ ΜΑΣ ΤΟ ΞΕΧΑΣΕΣ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΟΧΙ ΤΟ ΞΕΡΩ ΤΟ ΑΠΟΓΕΥΜΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ Ο ΓΑΜΟΣ ΠΡΟΛΑΒΑΙΝΩ ΝΑ ΠΑΩ ΣΤΟΝ ΒΑΣΗΛΙΑ»

ΣΤΟ ΒΑΣΙΛΕΙΟ

ΒΑΣΗΛΙΑΣ «ΠΟΥ ΟΦΕΙΛΟΥΜΕ ΤΗΝ ΕΥΧΑΡΙΣΤΗ ΠΑΡΟΥΣΙΑ ΣΟΥ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΠΟΥΘΕΝΑ. ΗΡΘΑ ΝΑ ΣΑΣ ΠΑΡΑΔΩΣΩ ΤΟΝ ΧΡΥΣΟ! ΑΥΤΟ ΔΕΝ ΗΤΑΝ ΠΟΥ ΘΕΛΑΤΕ?»

ΒΑΣΗΛΙΑΣ «ΕΝΑ ΣΕΝΤΟΥΚΙ ΜΕ ΧΡΥΣΟ ΓΙΑ ΕΜΕΝΑ? ΤΙ ΝΑ ΤΟ ΚΑΝΩ? ΕΥΧΑΡΙΣΤΩ ΠΟΥ ΜΠΗΚΕΣ ΣΤΟΝ ΚΟΠΟ ΟΜΩΣ ΔΕΝ ΤΟ ΧΡΕΙΑΖΟΜΑΙ ΠΙΑ.

ΚΑΤΑΛΑΒΑ ΟΤΙ ΔΕΝ ΜΟΥ ΑΝΗΚΕ ΠΟΤΕ. ΕΙΝΑΙ ΔΙΚΟΣ ΣΑΣ.»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΑΡΑ ΑΥΤΟ ΣΗΜΑΙΝΕΙ...»

ΒΑΣΗΛΙΣΑ «ΝΑ ΤΟ ΕΠΙΣΤΡΕΨΕΙΣ ΕΚΕΙ ΠΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ Η ΘΕΣΗ ΤΟΥ. ΣΤΟ ΚΑΛΟ ΚΑΙ ΕΥΧΑΡΙΣΤΟΥΜΕ.»

''Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΥΠΟΚΛΙΘΗΚΕ ΚΑΙ ΕΦΥΓΕ ΑΠΟ ΕΚΕΙ. ΤΩΡΑ ΕΤΟΙΜΑΖΟΤΑΝ ΓΙΑ ΤΟΝ ΓΑΜΟ ΤΗΣ ΟΜΩΣ ΤΟΝ ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΕΙΧΕ ΝΑ ΤΟΝ ΔΕΙ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΜΕΣΗΜΕΡΙ ΠΟΥ ΤΟΝ ΕΣΩΣΑΝ.

ΑΠΟ ΤΗΝ ΣΤΙΓΜΗ ΠΟΥ ΕΚΕΙΝΗ ΠΗΓΕ ΣΤΟΝ ΒΑΣΗΛΙΑ ΔΕΝ ΤΟΝ ΞΑΝΑ ΕΙΔΕ ΚΑΙ ΗΔΗ ΑΡΧΙΖΕ ΝΑ ΤΗΣ ΛΕΙΠΕΙ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «Κ ΤΖΕΚΙΝ ΕΙΔΑΤΕ ΚΑΘΟΛΟΥ ΕΚΕΙΝΟΝ ΤΟΝ ΝΕΑΡΟ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΞΑΝΘΑ ΜΑΛΛΙΑ ΠΟΥ ΗΡΘΕ ΕΔΩ ΧΘΕΣ ΜΕ ΕΝΑ ΜΠΟΥΚΕΤΟ ΛΟΥΛΟΥΔΙΑ?»

Κ. ΤΖΕΚΙΝ «ΟΧΙ ΓΛΥΚΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΕΚΤΟΣ ΚΑΙ ΑΝ ΔΕΝ ΦΟΡΟΥΣΑ ΤΑ ΓΥΑΛΙΑ ΜΟΥ.»

''ΚΑΙ ΣΑΝ ΕΚΑΝΕ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΝΑ ΓΥΡΙΣΕΙ ΕΙΔΕ ΣΤΟΝ ΚΑΝΑΠΕ ΤΟ ΜΠΟΥΚΕΤΟ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΛΟΥΛΟΥΔΙΑ ΠΟΥ ΕΙΧΕ ΕΡΘΕΙ ΝΑ ΤΗΣ ΠΡΟΣΦΕΡΕΙ.

Η Κ.ΤΖΕΚΙΝ ΕΝΤΥΣΕ ΓΙΑ ΔΕΥΤΕΡΗ ΦΟΡΑ ΤΗΝ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΜΕ ΚΑΛΑ ΡΟΥΧΑ ΑΥΤΗΝ ΤΗΝ ΦΟΡΑ ΗΤΑΝ ΕΝΑ ΚΑΤΑΛΕΥΚΟ ΝΥΦΙΚΟ ΡΙΧΤΟ ΚΑΙ ΤΑ ΜΑΛΛΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΠΙΑΣΜΕΝΑ ΠΙΣΩ.

Η ΤΕΛΕΤΗ ΘΑ ΓΙΝΟΤΑΝ ΣΕ ΕΝΑ ΜΕΓΑΛΟ ΠΕΡΙΒΟΛΙ ΤΟΥ ΛΟΝΔΙΝΟΥ ΠΟΥ ΗΤΑΝ ΣΤΟΛΙΣΜΕΝΟ ΑΝΑΛΟΓΑ ΚΑΙ ΣΕ ΕΝΑ ΜΕΓΑΛΟ ΣΤΡΟΓΓΥΛΟ ΤΡΑΠΕΖΙ ΗΤΑΝ ΣΤΙΜΕΝΗ ΜΙΑ ΓΑΜΙΛΙΑ ΤΟΥΡΤΑ''

ΣΤΟ ΠΕΡΙΒΟΛΙ

ΝΑΚΟΜΑ «ΧΑΙΡΟΜΑΙ ΠΟΥ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΚΑΙ ΕΣΥ ΕΔΩ ΤΟΜΑΣ»

ΤΟΜΑΣ «ΝΑΙ ΚΑΙ ΕΓΩ ΧΑΙΡΟΜΑΙ ΠΟΥ ΣΕ ΒΛΕΠΩ. ΞΕΡΕΙΣ ΟΜΩΣ ΘΑ ΠΡΟΤΗΜΟΥΣΑ ΝΑ ΤΗΝ ΕΒΛΕΠΑ ΜΕ ΑΛΛΟΝ. ΤΕΛΟΣ ΠΑΝΤΟΝ ΠΕΡΙ ΟΡΕΞΕΩΣ ΚΟΛΟΚΙΘΟΠΙΤΑ»

ΝΑΚΟΜΑ «ΝΑΙ ΚΑΙ ΕΓΩ ΤΟ ΙΔΙΟ.»

''ΤΟΤΕ ΚΟΙΤΑΧΤΗΚΑΝ ΞΑΦΝΙΚΑ ΟΛΟ ΝΟΗΜΑ. ΑΠΟ ΟΤΙ ΦΑΙΝΕΤΑΙ ΚΑΤΙ ΕΤΟΙΜΑΖΑΝ ΟΙ ΔΥΟ ΤΟΥΣ.

ΜΕΤΑ ΑΠΟ ΛΙΓΟ ΗΡΘΕ ΚΑΙ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΚΑΙ Ο ΜΙΚΟ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΠΕΡΣΙ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΝ ΦΛΙΤ ΧΩΡΙΣ ΝΑ ΤΟΥΣ ΠΑΡΕΙ ΕΙΔΗΣΗ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ ΟΡΜΙΣΑΝ ΣΤΗΝ ΤΟΥΡΤΑ''

ΠΑΤΕΡ «ΑΓΑΠΗΤΑ ΜΟΥ ΠΑΙΔΙΑ ΜΑΖΕΥΤΙΚΑΜΕ ΑΠΟΨΕ ΕΔΩ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΕΝΟΣΟΥΜΜΕ ΑΥΤΟΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΝΤΡΑ ΚΑΙ ΑΥΤΗΝ ΤΗΝ ΓΥΝΑΙΚΑ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΔΕΣΜΑ ΤΟΥ ΓΑΜΟΥ.»

''Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΣΕ ΟΛΗ ΤΗΝ ΔΙΑΡΚΕΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΟΜΙΛΙΑΣ ΤΟΥ ΠΑΠΑ ΣΚΕΦΤΟΤΑΝ ΟΤΙ ΔΙΠΛΑ ΤΗΣ ΗΤΑΝ Ο ΣΜΙΘ ΚΑΙ ΤΗΣ ΕΡΧΟΤΑΝ ΑΝΑΜΝΗΣΕΙΣ ΣΤΟ ΜΥΑΛΟ ΠΟΥ ΤΗΝ ΕΜΠΟΔΙΖΑΝ ΝΑ ΣΥΓΚΕΝΤΡΟΘΕΙ.''

ΣΤΟ ΣΠΙΤΙ ΤΟΥ ΤΟΜΑΣ

ΤΟΜΑΣ «ΤΖΟΝ ΤΙ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ?»

ΣΜΙΘ«ΜΑΖΕΥΩ ΤΑ ΠΡΑΓΜΑΤΑ ΜΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΦΕΥΓΩ ΓΙΑ ΤΑ ΞΕΝΑ.»

ΤΟΜΑΣ «ΚΑΙ Ο ΓΑΜΟΣ?»

ΕΙΠΕΣ ΟΤΙ ΘΑ ΗΣΟΥΝ ΕΚΕΙ ΚΑΙ ΜΕΤΑ ΘΑ ΕΦΕΥΓΕΣ»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΜΠΑ! ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΚΑΝΩ ΤΙ? ΝΑ ΤΗΝ ΔΩ ΝΑ ΠΑΝΤΡΕΥΕΤΕ ΜΕ ΑΥΤΟΝ ΤΟΝ ΧΤΙΚΙΑΡΗ? ΤΗΝ ΑΦΗΣΑ ΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΗ ΝΑ ΠΑΝΤΡΕΥΤΕΙ ΟΠΟΙΟΝ ΘΕΛΕΙ ΔΕΝ ΘΕΛΩ ΝΑ ΕΙΜΑΙ ΜΠΡΟΣΤΑ ΣΤΗΝ ΕΥΤΥΧΙΑ ΤΗΣ.»

ΝΑΚΟΜΑ «ΤΩΡΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΑΡΓΑ ΗΔΗ ΜΠΛΕΧΤΗΚΕΣ ΣΤΗΝ ΖΩΗ ΤΗΣ ΚΑΙ ΤΗΝ ΑΝΑΣΤΑΤΩΣΕΣ.

ΑΝ ΔΕΝ ΠΙΣΤΕΥΕΙΣ ΕΛΑ ΜΑΖΙ ΜΑΣ ΝΑ ΤΟ ΔΕΙΣ ΚΑΙ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΜΑΤΙΑ ΣΟΥ.»

ΣΤΟ ΠΕΡΙΒΟΛΙ

ΠΑΤΕΡ «ΛΟΙΠΟΝ ΟΣΟΙ ΑΠΟ ΕΣΑΣ ΕΧΟΥΝ ΚΑΠΟΙΑ ΑΝΤΙΡΗΣΗ ΓΙΑ ΑΥΤΟ ΤΟΝ ΓΑΜΟ ΑΣ ΤΟ ΠΟΥΝ ΤΩΡΑ Η ΝΑ ΣΩΠΑΣΟΥΝ ΓΙΑ ΠΑΝΤΑ.»

''ΕΚΕΙΝΗ ΤΗΝ ΩΡΑ ΕΠΡΕΠΕ ΝΑ ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΤΟΥΝ Ο ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ Η ΝΑΚΟΜΑ ΚΑΙ Ο ΤΟΜΑΣ ΑΛΛΑ ΔΕΝ ΒΡΙΣΚΟΝΤΟΥΣΑΝ ΑΚΟΜΑ ΠΑΡΟΝ.''

ΠΑΤΕΡ «ΠΟΛΥ ΚΑΛΑ ΤΟΤΕ ΣΥΝΕΧΙΖΟΥΜΕ. ΤΖΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ ΔΕΧΕΣΑΙ ΤΗΝ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΓΙΑ ΓΥΝΑΙΚΑ ΣΟΥ?»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΔΕΧΟΜΑΙ»

''ΕΙΠΕ Ο ΡΟΛΦ ΧΩΡΙΣ ΣΙΓΟΥΡΙΑ. ΤΟΤΕ ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΤΗΚΑΝ ΑΥΤΟΙ ΠΟΥ ΕΠΡΕΠΕ ΝΑ ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΤΟΥΝ ΟΜΩΣ ΗΤΑΝ ΑΡΓΑ.

Ο ΤΟΜΑΣ ΚΑΙ Η ΝΑΚΟΜΑ ΚΑΤΑΦΕΡΑΝ ΝΑ ΦΕΡΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΣΤΗΝ ΤΕΛΕΤΗ ΚΑΙ Ο ΣΜΙΘ ΤΩΡΑ ΕΒΛΕΠΕ ΤΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ ΝΑ ΥΠΟΓΡΑΦΕΙ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΝ ΕΠΙΑΣΕ ΜΙΑ ΑΠΕΛΠΙΣΙΑ''

ΤΟΜΑΣ «ΜΗΝ ΤΟ ΒΑΖΕΙΣ ΚΑΤΩ ΤΖΟΝ ΔΕΝ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ ΑΚΟΜΑ.»

ΠΑΤΕΡ « ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΕΣΥ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΣΥΓΝΩΜΗ ΤΙ ΕΙΠΑΤΕ?»

''ΕΙΠΕ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΑΦΙΡΗΜΕΝΗ''

ΠΑΤΕΡ «ΕΣΥ ΛΕΩ ΔΕΧΕΣΑΙ ΤΟΝ ΤΖΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ ΓΙΑ ΣΗΖΥΓΟ ΣΟΥ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΝΝΝΑΙ»

ΠΑΤΕΡ «ΩΡΑΙΑ ΥΠΕΓΡΑΨΕ»

''ΤΟΤΕ Ο ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΓΟΝΑΤΙΣΕ ΣΤΟ ΓΡΑΣΙΔΙ ΚΑΙ ΕΤΟΙΜΑΖΟΤΑΝ ΝΑ ΤΗΝ ΔΕΙ ΝΑ ΥΠΟΓΡΑΦΕΙ ΟΣΠΟΥ ΞΑΦΝΙΚΑ...''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΔΕΝ ΕΧΕΙ ΜΕΛΑΝΙ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ!»

ΠΑΤΕΡ «ΔΕΝ ΕΧΕΙ? ΠΑΡΕ ΑΥΤΟΝ ΤΟΤΕ»

''ΚΑΙ ΤΗΣ ΠΡΟΣΦΕΡΕ ΜΙΑ ΛΛΗ ΠΕΝΑ. ΑΜΕΣΩΣ ΜΕΤΑ ΔΙΕΚΡΙΝΕ ΜΙΑ ΑΝΥΣΗΧΙΑ ΣΤΟ ΒΛΕΜΜΑ ΤΗΣ ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ''

ΠΑΤΕΡ «ΑΝ ΔΕΝ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΣΙΓΟΥΡΗ ΜΗΝ ΤΟ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ. ΕΙΝΑΙ ΣΟΒΑΡΗ ΑΠΟΦΑΣΗ ΚΟΡΗ ΜΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΟΙ ΒΙΑΣΤΙΚΕΣ ΑΠΟΦΑΣΕΙΣ ΤΙΣ ΠΕΡΙΣΣΟΤΕΡΕΣ ΦΟΡΕΣ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΛΑΝΘΑΣΜΕΝΕΣ»

''ΚΑΙ ΟΤΑΝ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΗΤΑΝ ΕΤΟΙΜΗ ΝΑ ΥΠΟΓΡΑΨΕΙ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΩ. ΠΡΙΝ ΛΙΓΟ ΚΑΙΡΟ ΑΝ ΗΜΟΥΝ ΣΕ ΑΥΤΗ ΤΗΝ ΘΕΣΗ ΘΑ ΔΕΧΟΜΟΥΝ ΟΜΩΣ ΤΩΡΑ ΟΧΙ .

ΣΥΓΝΩΜΗ ΡΟΛΦ ΕΚΑΝΑ Ο,ΤΙ ΚΑΛΥΤΕΡΟ ΜΠΟΡΟΥΣΑ ΓΙΑ ΕΣΕΝΑ. ΕΛΠΙΖΩ ΝΑ ΚΑΤΑΛΑΒΑΙΝΕΙΣ!»

''Ο ΚΟΣΜΟΣ ΠΟΥ ΗΤΑΝ ΕΚΕΙ ΚΟΝΤΑ ΗΤΑΝ ΠΟΛΥΣ ΚΑΙ ΟΛΟΙ ΕΙΧΑΝ ΜΕΙΝΕΙ ΜΕ ΑΝΟΙΧΤΟ ΤΟ ΣΤΟΜΑ.

ΕΝΑΣ ΑΠΟ ΤΟΥΣ ΚΑΛΕΣΜΕΝΟΥΣ ΗΤΑΝ ΚΑΙ Ο ΚΑΠΕΤΑΝΙΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΑΓΝΩΣΤΟΥ ΠΛΟΙΟΥ''

ΚΑΠΕΤΑΝΙΟΣ «ΣΜΙΘ ΤΙ ΤΡΕΧΕΙ ΠΩΣ ΑΠΟ ΕΔΩ?»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΕΔΩ ΜΕ ΑΦΗΣΑΤΕ ΤΕΛΕΥΤΑΙΑ ΦΟΡΑ.»

ΚΑΠΕΤΑΝΙΟΣ «Α! ΝΑΙ ΣΩΣΤΑ. Η ΚΟΠΕΛΑ ΠΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΝΥΦΗ ΔΕΝ ΕΙΝΑΙ Η ΔΙΚΙΑ ΣΟΥ?»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΝΑΙ ΕΙΝΑΙ Η ΦΙΛΗ ΜΟΥ ΠΟΥ ΜΑΣ ΒΡΗΚΑΤΕ ΣΤΗΝ ΘΑΛΑΣΣΑ.»

ΚΑΠΕΤΑΝΙΟΣ «ΚΑΙ ΤΙ ΚΑΝΕΙ ΕΚΕΙ?»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΘΑ ΣΑΣ ΓΕΛΑΣΩ.»

ΡΟΛΦ «ΚΑΤΑΛΑΒΑΙΝΩ ΤΙ ΕΝΝΟΕΙΣ ΚΑΙ ΕΠΙΣΗΣ ΚΑΤΑΛΑΒΑΙΝΩ ΤΑ ΣΥΝΑΙΣΘΗΜΑΤΑ ΣΟΥ ΓΙΑ ΤΟΝ ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ.

ΣΕ ΟΛΗ ΤΗΝ ΔΙΑΡΚΕΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΠΕΡΙΠΕΤΕΙΑΣ ΜΟΥ ΑΝΑΓΝΩΡΙΣΑ ΤΙ ΗΤΑΝ ΑΥΤΟ ΠΟΥ ΣΕ ΑΠΟΜΑΚΡΥΝΕ ΑΠΟ ΕΚΕΙΝΟΝ. ΤΟΝ ΤΖΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΤΟΝ ΠΡΑΓΜΑΤΙΚΟ ΑΝΔΡΑ ΤΗΣ ΖΩΗΣ ΣΟΥ.

ΤΖΟΝ ΜΗΝ ΔΙΣΤΑΖΕΙΣ ΠΛΙΣΙΑΣΕ.»

''ΚΑΙ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΓΥΡΙΣΕ ΚΑΙ ΑΝΤΙΚΡΙΣΕ ΤΟΝ ΣΜΙΘ ΜΕ ΦΟΒΟ. ΔΕΝ ΤΟΝ ΕΙΧΕ ΠΡΟΣΕΞΕΙ ΠΟΙΟ ΠΡΙΝ. Ο ΣΜΙΘ ΠΗΓΕ ΚΑΙ ΣΤΑΘΗΚΕ ΔΙΠΛΑ ΣΤΗΝ ΑΓΑΠΗΜΕΝΗ ΤΟΥ''

ΡΟΛΦ «ΞΕΡΩ ΚΑΛΑ ΟΤΙ ΟΛΟΙ ΑΥΤΗ ΤΗΝ ΕΙΚΟΝΑ ΟΝΕΙΡΕΥΟΝΤΟΥΣΑΝ ΚΑΙ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΑΝ ΝΑ ΔΟΥΝ. ΜΕ ΟΛΗ ΜΟΥ ΤΗΝ ΑΔΕΙΑ ΠΑΙΔΙΑ.»

''ΕΙΠΕ Ο ΡΟΛΦ ΚΑΙ ΑΠΟΜΑΚΡΥΝΘΗΚΕ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΧΑΙΡΟΜΑΙ ΠΟΥ ΔΕΝ ΜΟΥ ΚΡΑΤΗΣΕΣ ΚΑΚΙΑ. ΣΕ ΕΥΧΑΡΙΣΤΩ ΓΙΑ ΤΗΝ ΚΑΤΑΝΟΗΣΗ.»

''Ο ΡΟΛΦ ΚΟΥΝΗΣΕ ΤΟ ΚΕΦΑΛΙ ΤΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΕΦΥΓΕ''

ΣΜΙΘ «ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΔΕΝ ΞΕΡΩ ΑΝ ΕΙΝΑΙ Η ΚΑΤΑΛΛΗΛΗ ΣΤΙΓΜΗ ΟΜΩΣ ΘΕΛΩ ΝΑ ΣΟΥ ΤΟ ΠΩ. ΘΕΣ ΝΑ ΣΥΝΕΧΙΣΤΕΙ ΑΥΤΟΣ Ο ΓΑΜΟΣ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΘΥΜΑΣΑΙ ΠΟΥ ΜΟΥ ΕΙΧΕΣ ΠΕΙ ΟΤΙ Η ΑΠΟΦΑΣΗ ΜΟΥ ΓΙΑ ΤΟΝ ΡΟΛΦ ΗΤΑΝ ΒΙΑΣΤΙΚΗ ΚΑΙ ΟΤΙ ΕΙΧΕ ΒΓΕΙ ΑΠΟ ΤΗΝ ΚΑΡΔΙΑ ΜΟΥ? ΗΤΑΝ ΛΑΘΟΣ ΓΙΑΤΙ ΗΤΑΝ ΕΠΙΠΟΛΑΙΑ ΑΠΟΦΑΣΗ ΠΟΥ ΔΕΝ ΕΚΑΤΣΑ ΝΑ ΤΟ ΣΚΕΦΤΩ ΗΤΑΝ ΜΟΝΟ ΕΝΘΟΥΣΙΑΣΜΟΣ.»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΑΡΑ ΑΥΤΟ ΣΗΜΑΙΝΕΙ ΟΤΙ ΘΑ ΣΚΕΦΤΕΙΣ ΤΗΝ ΠΡΟΤΑΣΗ ΜΟΥ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΟΧΙ ΔΕΧΟΜΑΙ ΑΠΕΥΘΕΙΑΣ ΤΗΝ ΠΡΟΤΑΣΗ ΣΟΥ! ΚΑΙ ΠΑΤΕΡ ΑΥΤΗ ΤΗΝ ΦΟΡΑ ΤΟ ΝΑΙ ΜΟΥ ΔΕΝ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΒΙΑΣΤΙΚΟ ΤΟ ΦΥΛΑΓΑ ΚΑΙΡΟ ΓΙΑ ΑΥΤΟΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΝΤΡΑ!»

ΠΑΤΕΡΑ «ΤΟΤΕ ΣΥΝΕΧΙΖΟΥΜΕ»

ΚΑΠΕΤΑΝΙΟΣ «ΜΠΟΡΩ ΝΑ ΓΙΝΩ ΚΟΥΜΠΑΡΟΣ?»

''Ο ΠΑΤΕΡ ΤΟΝ ΔΕΧΤΗΚΕ ΚΑΙ Ο ΓΑΜΟΣ ΣΥΝΕΧΙΣΤΙΚΕ ΑΥΤΗ ΤΗΝ ΦΟΡΑ ΧΩΡΙΣ ΔΙΑΚΟΠΕΣ. ΤΑ ΔΕΧΕΣΑΙ – ΔΕΧΟΜΑΙ ΗΤΑΝ ΑΥΤΟΝΟΗΤΑ ΚΑΘΟΣ ΚΑΙ ΣΤΗ ΣΥΝΕΧΕΙΑ ΠΟΥ ΠΗΓΑΝ ΓΙΑ ΤΗΝ ΤΟΥΡΤΑ ΗΤΑΝ ΜΙΣΟ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΜΕΝΗ ΚΑΙ ΕΠΑΝΩ ΤΗΣ ΞΑΠΛΟΝΑΝ ΤΟΥΜΠΑΝΙΣΜΕΝΑ ΤΑ ΖΩΑΚΙΑ.

ΜΕΤΑ ΑΝΕΒΗΚΑΝ ΟΛΟΙ ΣΤΟ ΚΑΡΑΒΙ ΚΑΙ ΕΚΕΙ ΠΗΓΑΙΝΟΝΤΑΣ ΓΙΑ ΒΙΡΤΖΙΝΙΑ ΣΥΝΕΧΙΣΤΗΚΕ ΜΕ ΠΟΛΥ ΚΕΦΙ ΤΟ ΓΛΕΝΤΙ.

Η ΝΑΚΟΜΑ ΚΑΙ Ο ΤΟΜΑΣ ΤΑ ΒΡΗΚΑΝ ΜΕΤΑΞΥ ΤΟΥΣ ΤΗΝ ΙΔΙΑ ΗΜΕΡΑ ΜΕΣΑ ΣΤΟ ΚΑΡΑΒΙ ΤΟΥ ΚΑΠΕΤΑΝΙΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΤΩΡΑ ΚΟΥΜΠΑΡΟΥ ΤΟΥ ΣΜΙΘ – ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ.''

ΣΤΟ ΚΑΡΑΒΙ ΤΟ ΒΡΑΔΥ

ΣΜΙΘ «ΤΕΛΟΣ ΚΑΛΟ ΟΛΑ ΚΑΛΑ ΛΟΙΠΟΝ. ΔΕΝ ΝΟΜΙΖΩ ΣΕ ΚΑΜΙΑ ΕΒΔΟΜΑΔΑ ΝΑ ΞΑΝΑ ΓΥΡΙΣΕΙΣ ΠΙΣΩ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΟΧΙ ΓΙΑ ΤΟΣΟ ΕΠΙΠΟΛΑΙΑ ΜΕ ΕΧΕΙΣ? ΕΚΤΟΣ ΚΑΙ ΑΝ ΕΣΥ ΕΠΙΣΤΡΕΨΕΙΣ ΚΑΙ ΦΥΓΕΙΣ ΜΕ ΚΑΜΙΑ ΑΠΟ ΤΙΣ ΤΟΣΕΣ ΘΑΥΜΑΣΤΡΙΕΣ ΣΟΥ»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΟΧΙ ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΤΟ ΚΑΝΩ ΑΥΤΟ ΠΟΤΕ.»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΚΑΙ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΣΙΓΟΥΡΟΣ ΟΤΙ ΘΕΣ ΝΑ ΕΡΘΕΙΣ ΝΑ ΖΗΣΕΙΣ ΣΤΗ ΒΙΡΤΖΙΝΙΑ?»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΦΥΣΙΚΑ ΩΡΑΙΟ ΧΑΡΟΥΜΕΝΟ ΤΕΛΟΣ ΔΕΝ ΕΙΝΑΙ?»

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΟΧΙ»

''Ο ΣΜΙΘ ΚΑΤΣΟΥΦΙΑΣΕ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΩΡΑΙΑ ΑΡΧΗ ΕΙΝΑΙ»

''ΤΟΤΕ ΧΑΜΟΓΕΛΑΣΑΝ ΚΑΙ ΦΙΛΙΘΗΚΑΝ ΕΠΙΤΕΛΟΥΣ! ΣΤΗΝ ΣΥΝΕΧΕΙΑ ΘΥΜΙΘΗΚΑΝ ΚΑΤΙ''

ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ «ΩΡΑ ΕΧΩ ΝΑ ΔΩ ΤΑ ΠΕΙΡΑΧΤΙΡΙΑ ΠΟΥ ΝΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ?»

ΣΜΙΘ «ΓΙΑ ΠΑΜΕ ΣΤΟ ΚΟΥΖΙΝΑΚΙ!»

''ΠΗΓΑΝ ΚΑΙ ΔΕΝ ΗΤΑΝ ΕΚΕΙ. ΜΕΤΑ ΑΝΟΙΞΑΝ ΤΗΝ ΠΟΡΤΑ ΤΗΣ ΚΑΜΑΡΑΣ ΠΟΥ ΘΑ ΚΟΙΜΟΝΤΟΥΣΑΝ ΟΙ ΝΕΟΝΥΜΦΟΙ ΚΑΙ ΑΝΤΙΚΡΙΣΑΝ ΤΑ ΖΩΑΚΙΑ ΝΑ ΚΟΙΜΟΥΝΤΕ ΑΓΚΑΛΙΑ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΧΡΥΣΟ.

Ο ΣΜΙΘ ΚΑΙ Η ΠΟΚΑΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΓΕΛΑΣΑΝ ΚΑΙ ΕΤΣΙ ΟΠΩΣ ΗΤΑΝ ΑΓΚΑΛΙΑ ΕΚΛΕΙΣΑΝ ΤΗΝ ΠΟΡΤΑ ΚΑΙ ΤΑΥΤΟΧΡΟΝΑ ΦΙΛΙΟΝΤΟΥΣΑΝ! 333

**ΤΕΛΟΣ **


End file.
